Our Childhood Daze
by Zovid
Summary: Oliver and Lilly tell Miley about their childhood together. Read about thier good times and their bad times. Find about how they first met and read about their first day of school and their first fight.
1. Of Blue BandAids and Bullies

**Our Childhood Daze **By _O l i v e r . A r t e m i s_

Chapter Title: Of Blue Band-Aids and Bullies

A small girl at the age of four with blonde hair in pigtails was sitting on the beach with shorts and a tee shirt with a flower on it. In this young girl's hands were a pale and a shovel. Lillian 'Lilly' Trescott was sitting on her knees at the beach. She had moved to Malibu a couple of weeks ago and she had yet to make friends, so she was by herself. Her house wasn't too far from the beach. So she sat there playing by herself, creating a makeshift sandcastle and was quite fine with just being by herself. She had been outside for about an hour or two when two older boys came around. They were about seven and they came near Lily to pick on her. One had red hair, and the other one was wearing a hat. The first boy had decided that he would tug on her pigtails and he did so.

"Hey. Stop pwuing on my pigwails." Lilly said as she tried to move away, but the boy just did it some more. Lily tried to turn around and hit him, but he let go and she missed.

"Aw…Look at the little baby…" One of the boys teased. Lily was taught to never take teasing, so she tried to ignore it. She looked up though when one of the boys said something. "Wow that's a neat-o castle." It really wasn't much, just a sand dune. She looked up and smiled.

"Thanks mister." She said in her small voice, thinking she had gotten friends. He gave her a smile.

"No problem, whoops." The boy had stepped on he 'castle' and she stared at the lump of sand with the foot print on it. She felt her lower lip quiver, but shook her head. She pushed herself up from the floor and stood up, picking her shovel and pail up as well. The boys didn't follow her at first and when she thought she was a good distance away from them she sat down and began to work shovel sand into her pail. But of course the two boys had followed her. The ginger haired one started to kick sand towards the boy with the hat. Hitting poor Lilly in the process.

"Hey! Your kicking sand in my face!" She yelled at them. They stopped looked at each other and laugh. One of the boys had taken her pail away from her and laughed some more. Lilly stood up and went over to him hoping to get it. "Give me that back! That's mine!" Lilly said as the boy threw it to his friend. Lilly jumped and tried to get it, but was to short. She ran over to the other boy as he waved it at her, mocking her that he had it. He threw it and she went the other way only to stop and go the other way. She had, had enough of that and pushed one of the boys with all her strength. Well obviously the boy didn't expect to be pushed and stumbled backwards, the pail hitting him in the head. She quickly as fast as she could grabbed her pail and shovel and ran away from the boys.

But she was only four and her short legs didn't take her far. One of the boys caught up to her and stopped in front of her. It was the ginger haired boy and he looked angry. His arms were crossed and she stopped stepping backwards only to bump into the other boy with the hat. The boy behind her pushed her into the other boy and she stumbled and he pushed her back. The two boys continued to push her until she fell. She had scrapped herself on one of the stones. She sat in the ground and looked at the small scrape on her knee. The two boys roared with laughter as tears began to well up in Lilly's eyes.

"Aww…the baby's going to cry. Is that it baby? Are you going to cry?" The one with hat teased. Lilly didn't say anything; she didn't have too. There was a boy standing behind her, about four in a half or five. He had brown messy hair and a blue t-shirt on with a pair of shorts that were so big that he was always holding on to them. Usually his shoes were untied and today that was no difference. Oliver Oaken was his name.

"Hey stop picking on her." He said in a squeaky voice. Lilly looked up at the boy and he was glaring at the two bullies. The two looked at each other and hooted in hysterics. Oliver wasn't really much of a threat, he had juice stains on his shirt and he looked more adorable then mean.

"Why? What are you going to do about it, shrimp?" The ginger haired one said as he advanced towards the two. Lilly, frightened, backed up and hid behind Oliver, best she could. Oliver was scared but he didn't move. Both his hands were at his hips, but not to look angry, but to hold his shorts up.

"You better go or I'wll scweam." Oliver said in the best threatening voice. The two boys just laughed and continued forward. But one more step, Oliver stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pepper spray. And as quickly as he could, made sure it wasn't facing him and sprayed it at the two boys. They yelled and ran into each other and ran in different directions holding their eyes in pain. His mom was very protective of him. Not only did he have a pepper spray in his pocket, in his shirt was a small pin that made sure she knew where he was. If that wasn't enough she had moist towel-ets and tons of band-aids. She had given him the pepper spray so he wouldn't get pick on or would give him a chance to get away.

Oliver turned to Lilly and sat down in front of her. He cocked his head to the side slightly. "Are you otay?" He asked. She didn't look at him; she just held her knee to her chest. It wasn't bleeding and it didn't sting, but she just felt scared and a bit hurt. "Does your boo-boo hurt?" He asked. She still didn't look at him, and just nodded. He reached into his pocket to get one of the towel-ets and wiped off the sand from her knee, then dropped the towel-et down. She looked up at the time and watched him. He had moved to her knee and placed a kiss on it. Then took out a band-aid and placed it on there. The band aid was blue with stars.

"My mommy does that too." Lilly said quietly. Oliver looked up at her and she had looked away again.

"I'm Oliwer." Oliver said smiling at her. Finally she looked at him and smiled.

"I'm Wiwwy." Lilly said. Oliver seemed to understand what she said and smiled back at her. Oliver stood up and helped her up. He was holding his pants up again.

"My mommy likes those flowers a wot." He said. She laughed. Her mommy had told her that she was named after a flower because she said she was as beautiful as one. "Do you wanna be my fwiend?" Oliver asked. She had a huge smile on her face and nodded. She threw her arms around Oliver and he was surprised that she was hugging him and accidentally dropped his shorts. She pulled away and giggled when she saw piglet underwear. He blushed and picked up his shorts.

"Does that mean you're my boyfwiend?" Lilly asked. Of course she hadn't meant it in the sense to where they should date and he didn't know that either, so he nodded. She smiled some more. "Yay!" She said. "You're the best boyfwiend in the world!" Lilly said as she picked her pail up and put her shovel inside. She took Oliver's hand and pulled him to the direction of her house. When she got inside through the back she called for her mom. As soon as she heard her daughter call for her she came down and was surprised to see Lilly holding a boy's hand. "Guess what, Mommy?" Lilly said excited bouncing up and down.

"What sweetie?" She responded as she walked up to the children.

"This is Oliwer and he's my boyfwiend." Lilly said excited and Oliver smiled brightly. Mrs. Trescott smiled at her daughter and her knew friend. Then realization hit her. "Oh you're the Chancy's son aren't you?" Lilly's mom asked. Oliver nodded. "Oh yes, I've met your mom already."

Lilly grew bored of that conversation and brought up a different subject. "Mommy, Mommy!" Lilly bounced up again still clutching Oliver's hand. "Some owder boys were being meanies and Oliwer ascareded them away!" Lilly said. "They made me fall and Oliwer kissed my boo-boo and put a band aid on it. See?" Lilly said lifting her knee up to show her mom. Mrs. Trescott smiled putting her hand up to her mouth to conceal her giggles. Her daughter was acting so adorable.

"Did you say thank you?" She asked.

"Thank you Oliwer." Lilly said without answering her mom.

"Your wecome, Wiwwy." Oliver said grinning.

"Can we go to my woom, Momma?" Lilly asked. Mrs. Trescott nodded and walked over to her desk and quickly grabbed her camera to take a picture of Lilly holding Oliver's hand  
and tugging on his arm to go to her room while Oliver held his pants up. When she took the picture and called Oliver's mom up to tell her about their kids.

* * *

"Aw…you guys are so cute…" Miley said as she pinched my cheek. The two of us glared at her, and Oliver leaned back against the couch. We sat in my living room with the old photo album on my lap. "I can't believe you kissed her 'boo-boo'." I blushed and so did Oliver.

"Look, can we just continue on about our childhood, so you can get off our case?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, 'cause this is embarrassing enough as it is." I said. Miley sat on my right while Oliver was on my left. His arm stretched over the head of the couch as his feet were on top of the coffee table along with mine. I leaned back into the couch and looked at the photo. I was holding Oliver's hand and we were heading up to my room. A day I couldn't forget easily.

**A/N: **_This is my first chapter length story. The end of each chapter it's going to switch off point of views between Lilly, Oliver, and Miley. In that order. So this chapter was Lilly, the next will be Oliver. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update as soon as possible. I'm quite aware on the spelling of daze. It's not supposed to be like days, it is daze._


	2. Devil Possessed Toys

**Our Childhood Daze **By _O l i v e r . A r t e m i s_

Chapter Title: Deviled Possessed Toys

"Okay so what did you guys do after you met?" Miley asked. Lilly looked over to me and I looked back at her. As if we were deciding who would tell the story.

"Well…" I said.

* * *

Oliver sat in his room. It was painted a shade of pale blue and he felt alone. Tomorrow he and Lilly were going to their first day of First Grade. He lived on the same block as Lilly so if he wanted to he could have and went to visit her. But he was to nervous to even leave his room. Lilly was his only friend so far and his best friend for that matter. The door opened and his mom walked through. "Oliver, are you alright?" Oliver looked up to his mother and shook his head. She came to sit next to him on his bed. "What's the matter sweetie?" She asked.

"I don't wanna go to school tomorrow and I miss Lilly." Oliver said as he pulled his knees close to his chest. Lilly had gone on vacation two weeks ago and came back that day, but he was out all day. Mrs. Oaken stroked her son's hair and stood up. She called the Trescotts family and Lilly had picked up.

"Hello?" She said in her small voice.

"Lilly, it's Oliver's mom. May I speak to your mother?" Oliver's mom looked at the clock, it was only eight. She heard Lilly yell for her mom, and Mrs. Trescott picked up in a few minutes. "Hello? Oh hi, Nicole I was wondering if Oliver could sleep over there or Lilly here? You see Oliver misses Lilly and doesn't want to go to school tomorrow because he's nervous. I think he'd feel better if he and Lilly were together." Mrs. Oaken suggested. For a moment there was silence.

"Oliver can come here with his stuff, and I'll walk him and Lilly to the bus stop tomorrow." Oliver's mother beamed and agreed then the two mothers hung up the phone. Mrs. Oaken walked into Oliver's room. He had changed into his racecar pajamas. "Oliver, honey." Oliver looked up with the same innocent look on his face except slightly frightened. She grabbed his backpack which was stuffed with school supplies and another bag and put his clothes for tomorrow in it. Oliver looked at her curiously.

"Mommy? Where am I going?" He asked as he got off his bed. She looked over to him and smiled.

"You're sleeping over at Lilly's." Oliver beamed and his eyes sparkle as he started to jump up and down. She smiled at her son and his enthusiasm. She took Oliver's hand and his bags. "Come on, Oliver" The two of them walked down the block a couple of houses down and to Lilly's house. The got to the front porch and Mrs. Oaken rung the doorbell twice. Lilly's father opened the door. He had a questioning look. Oliver's mom was about to explain why they were there, Oliver still in his pajamas, until Oliver said something instead.

"Hi Mr. Lilly's Dad! I'm sleeping over and then tomorrow me and Lilly are going to school tomorrow!" Mr. Trescott looked up to Oliver's mother and she only nodded. He was a big man, with blonde hair that was still thick and a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose. His facial features were intimidating and a bit freighting, but his personality was a humble one. He was kind and probably a big softie at heart. He allowed Oliver through and took his bags. Oliver quickly dashed up to Lilly's room to find her playing with a 'speak and spell'. He doubted she heard him. So he quietly crept up behind her to scare her, but to have it backfire on him. She had turned around and quickly shown him the two as it spoke. Oliver jumped back at the voice. It was distorted as if the devil took the toy and was talking for it.

"Ah! Lilly put that thing away!" Oliver said as he jumped on her bed. It was a full bed. Why anyone of her size and age would ever need a full bed was beyond questions. She giggled and put the two away and climbed up on her bed to sit next to him. She was dressed in a white pajama set with little teddy bears on them. Her hair was still in pigtails and she smiled at him. "Why are you here, Ollie?" She asked. Lilly had decided that she would be calling him Ollie as a nickname. He had called her Lils on occasion. A big grin came on his face. "My mommy and your mommy said I could sleep over here tonight." Lilly beamed.

She frowned slightly tough and Oliver happened to notice. He cocked his head to the side, in wonders on why she was frowning. "What's the matter?" He asked as he shifted to sit like an Indian. She shook her head, and he knew there was something wrong. If she felt scared or bad and he'd ask she'd shake her head instead of really answering no to him. Unless it was sincere. He put a hand on her arm. "Lils…what's wrong?" She sighed and then shifted her self and moved to sit at the head of her mattress. She pulled the sheets so she could cover her face. Oliver sighed and went to the head of the mattress as well and sat underneath the covers as well. He came face to face as light streamed through the blanket. "Hi." He said in his little boy voice. She couldn't take it anymore. Lilly pulled the covers from over her head and fell backwards onto her pillow.

Oliver repeated her actions and did the same. He turned his head towards her as she faced him. "I'm scared Oliver. What if the kids at school are mean?" Oliver shrugged and then reached for her hand in a comforting way. "What if you find friends and I don't?" Lilly asked still scared. She let go of his hand and turned on her side to face him. The hand that was being held propped her head up and Oliver once more mimicked her actions.

"I'll still be your best friend." Oliver said. Lilly's dad walked in the room and saw the two, he didn't want to disturb them so he set Oliver's things out in their loft next to Lilly's room and walked away. He had hoped that he had nothing to worry about in the future. Lilly smiled at Oliver and then paused for a moment. "Oliver…" She said slowly. He gave her a confused look and responded, "Yeah?" She bit on the corner of her lip, a habit she had picked up from her mom when she was deciding something. "Have you ever kissed a girl? Not including family." Lilly asked. She was looking away from him. "Like mommy's and daddy's do?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Like on the T.V?" He asked. She nodded and he shook his head no. "Have you?" She gave him the same response. "I wonder what's so great about it." Oliver said as an after thought. Lilly pulled the blanket higher to rest under her arm.

"Do you wanna?" Oliver gave her a weird look. "Do you wanna try it out?" She asked quietly. She had been wondering what the big deal was on kissing. For a moment, Oliver thought about it and then nodded and squeaked out "sure." The two of them leaned close, their lips puckered, and then their lips touched. They stayed that way, their lips touching, both not moving, and each holding their breath. When a minute passed they pulled away both blushing. "I wonder why grown ups make it such a big deal, 'cause it's not." Lilly said as she let her head sink in to her pillow. Oliver agreed and rested his head on the pillow as well. The both of them drifted off to sleep the kiss no longer in mind and no longer a concern.

The night came and went and morning rolled in. Oliver woke up with Lilly next to him. Her thumb in her mouth, her head off the pillow, and her forehead near his shoulder. Oliver smiled and liked the feeling of his best friend being the first thing he sees when he wakes up. Then realization hit him. The two of them had school. So he shook Lilly to wake her up and she groaned and turned over. "No. I tired.' That's when she bolted up and looked at Oliver. "We're going to school!" When they were in kindergarten they had been in the P.M class never having to wake up in the morning. She and Oliver got out of bed and ran downstairs.

"Good morning you two. Would you like some breakfast?" Mr. Trescott said as he was making pancakes and flipping them. The pair nodded and sat at the table. Lilly's mother brought them each two pancakes. They ate fast and then quickly raced upstairs. Lilly got dress in her room while Oliver went into the bathroom to change. He pulled on his shirt and shorts and then came out. He was wearing his shirt backwards and his hair was a mess. Lilly had her mom help her dress. She was in pants and a teal blouse. Her hair in pigtails once again. When Lilly and her mom saw Oliver, Lilly thought he looked pretty normal, but Lilly's mom had quickly helped him wear his shirt properly and grabbed a comb from the bathroom. She combed his hair and he looked a lot more decent.

Then Lilly Trescott and Oliver Oaken were ready for their first day of school. Lilly's dad had walked them to their bus stop. A lunchbox in each hand, a backpack for each of them. Lilly's was green with hearts on it, and Oliver's was blue with the blue power ranger on it. The bus rolled in and Lilly's dad kissed Lilly on the forehead, wishing luck to the two. Oliver and Lilly were separated though. Their stop was the last stop, and there weren't much of open seats for two people. So Oliver took a seat next to a girl who had the word Ashley written across her shirt. Oliver looked at her and had to admit she was really pretty. Lilly sat next to a boy who was chewing on a piece of gum quite loudly and annoyingly. She wished that she was sitting next to Oliver. This boy disgusted her.

But when they got off they found each other and walked off to their classroom. The room was put into tables of desks. Three tables in the form of a triangle. Oliver was capable of reading his name and writing it, so when he found his name he sat down but was surprised to see Lilly at a different table. She was actually kind of sitting next to her. The tables were close, and the one on the left closest to the middle they both sat on the edge. Kids started to file in.

The boy, Lilly had to sit next to was now sitting by Oliver. Lilly had sat next to a boy with a slight afro. Lilly started to talk to this boy and he was responding, Chad, the boy Oliver was sitting next to, chomped on his gum in Oliver's face. Oliver turned around in his seat and 'psst' Lilly, but she didn't hear. The teacher walked in, Mrs. Wesmen, a smile on her face. She had introduced herself and laid down a few rules. She showed them their lockers and allowed them to pick their own lockers. Oliver obviously chose to have his locker next to Lilly's, which he did, but she had also wanted to be next to Johnny's locker. The boy who sat next to her. Oliver frowned. Time went by and they had put their supplies away as well then went to lunch.

Lilly and Oliver sat at the same table but the two didn't really talk much. She was talking to Johnny about their summers and Oliver sat there next to her munching on his sandwich and at his pudding. A bit sadden that Lilly was barely talking to him. Was she mad at him? He tapped her on the shoulder, but she continued on to talk to Johnny. Oliver tapped her once more and then she turned to face him. "Hold on Oliver, I'm talking." Oliver frowned and finished the rest of his pudding cup and packed up his lunch and got up. Walking back to class being the first one there. He had told Lilly he'd still be her best friend if he had gotten friends but it didn't seem to go both ways.

When the class walked back into the classroom, Mrs. Wesmen had told them to stand in the locker. She reached into her cupboard and pulled out an inflatable beach ball. She said it would be a game to know about each other. Surprisingly Oliver and Lilly were not sitting next to each other but across from each other. The ball started at Johnny, the rules were that, if you had the ball you would say your first and last name. Say one thing about yourself and then pass the ball. Johnny started. "My name is Jonathon or Johnny Michaels and I have two sisters that are twins." Then Johnny threw the ball to Lilly. Lilly caught the ball.

"My name is Lillian 'Lilly' Trescott and my best friend is Oliver Oaken." Oliver looked up and was a bit happier that she remembered about him. But he still felt bad that she had been kind of ignoring him earlier. She threw the ball to him and he caught it.

"Hi, when I was younger my shorts kept falling so I had to always hold them up and my name is Oliver Oaken." He didn't look at Lilly as he threw the ball at the girl who sat next to him on the bus, Ashley. She introduced herself but Oliver and Lilly weren't listening. Lilly was wondering why he hadn't said that she was his best friend or her at all. Oliver was wondering why Lilly had been ignoring him almost the whole day. When the game finished, the bell had rung and Mrs. Wesmen dismissed the class. Lilly caught up with Oliver and smiled at him, but he didn't return it.

"School was fun, wasn't Oliver?" She asked in a chipper voice. Oliver shrugged and walked onto the bus. He had gotten a seat by himself and she sat next to him. He ignored her and stared out the window. "Are you mad at me, Ollie?" she asked twirling her pigtail. He shook his head but didn't say anything. She gave Oliver a hug. "You're my best friend." She said. Her arms weren't as long so they didn't really reach around him. Oliver couldn't be mad at Lilly for to long, he turned to face her and hug her back.

* * *

"Why did you ignore me?" I asked Lilly. She was really close to me, practically leaning on me. But I dismissed that thought. She looked up at me, with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Who cares why she was ignoring you, I can't believe you guys shared your first kiss together." I rolled my eyes at Miley. But I could feel the heat coming to my cheeks and could see that Lilly's face was flushing as well. Lilly shoved Miley slightly and we all laughed.

"I really wasn't ignoring you. I was just talking to Johnny." Was all she said; I didn't believe nor did I care, that was a long time ago. Miley was bouncy. I guess we didn't notice but we had gotten our picture taken at the bust stop, but it was the back of our heads.

"So well continue…" Miley said.

**A/n: **_Okay so there's chapter two. It's longer then chapter one. I'll update soon._


	3. Dodging Ashley

**Our Childhood Daze **By: _O l i v e r . A r t e m i s_

Chapter Title: Dodging Ashley

Lilly put her blonde hair up in a pony tail and then checked her reflection in the mirror. She looked decent. Every day she did a daily routine check on how she looked. Ever since she told Benny Penwickel rejected her from going out with him, she had felt so self conscious about herself. She's asked Oliver if she was ugly and Oliver would countless of times told her no. But it just didn't seem to satisfy her enough. She took one more look at herself in the mirror. Deciding she didn't want her hair up she pulled the hair tie and let her hair fall. She shook it out and the brushed the back. She took a look at her body mirror and bit the corner of her mouth. She wasn't exactly happy when she looked at her eight year old body. She bit the corner of her mouth and sighed it wasn't like she was ugly. Thinking she looked decent enough to be seen to the public view she stepped out of her room and down to the door.

She already had eaten in breakfast and her backpack was near the door. So yelling goodbyes at her folks she picked up her bag and ran out the door to the bus stop to see the one and only Oliver Oaken. Smiling, Lilly made her way over to him. He had short brown hair and stood a bit shorter then Lilly. But he still wore that goofy grin when they were four and she had said that he was the best 'boyfwiend' ever. When she got there Oliver waved at her. "Hi Ollie!" Lilly greeted in her usual chipper voice.

"Hi back." He responded as he adjusted his no longer power ranger back pack. The two stood there in a comfortable silence along with the other children. Most of them were too groggy to talk; some were too tired to even open their eyes fully. The bus rolled in and Lilly and Oliver were always the first to go on so they could sit next to each other on the bus. It was the same routine for the two. They would sit on the right, and she'd get the window seat and he'd sit on the aisle. In the morning they would rest their packs on their laps and she would rest her head on his shoulder as she snoozed off and then be jerked awake until she went to school.

School was like any other day for Lilly. Surprisingly enough for the last three years they have been in the same class together. Their teacher for that year though was Mr. Brime. He was a fun teacher, who gave teaching a completely new definition. Lilly took her seat next to Oliver's. It was the second quarter, Mr. Brime had said that if they could handle it then he'd let them choose their seats. The class was arranged in one big half circle facing the board. Lilly on Oliver's right and Nicholas SaganMire. He didn't have many friends but he was really smart, and Lilly talked to him so he'd help her when she needed it. On Oliver's left though was Ashley. The girl who sat next to him on the bus.

During one of Mr. Brime's lessons on how to multiply two digit numbers Ashley slipped a note into Oliver's desk. He hadn't noticed as he wrote down in his spiral on how to do the math problem. Lilly on the other hand noticed and gave a strange look. She followed Oliver's example though and followed the lesson. Ashley wasn't exactly the nicest girls in class. Lilly was just glad that Amber and Ashley weren't in the same class. Otherwise that would have been bad for her. The two of them hated Lilly for some reason. But Amber was in a different class so Lilly didn't get it as bad. Mr. Brime finished his lesson and looked at the clock. It was time for gym. They were doing dodge ball. A sport Lilly has grown to love. When Oliver and her were on the same team, they were the last to get out, and somehow they could have won if it wasn't time to go. The only reason they never got out, was because Oliver was a coward and every time a ball came he'd run. Lilly on the other hand was more flexible and was able to dodge a lot better then Oliver.

The teams were separated in to two. Jerseys vs. No Jerseys. Oliver was on Jerseys and so was Ashley. Lilly wasn't though. She smirked at Oliver and he gulped. The two were always the last to get out, since they were never the prime target for the opposing teams. The strongest and the quickest were always taken out first then the weaker ones. Oliver and Lilly weren't weak they were just not as strong. But during the game Ashley had come up to Oliver and said something to him. He looked at her strangely, shrugged, and nodded never the less. Then Ashley was out being hit in the arm. Oliver jumped out of the way when he saw the ball. He didn't know it was Lilly.

Then it was Lilly and Chad against Oliver. Oliver gulped and she grinned at him. Oliver threw the ball at Lilly and she almost caught it, if the oaf Chad didn't try to catch it, instead the ball slipped from his fingers and he was out. "Guess it's just you and me Oaken." Lilly joked. Oliver laughed but was nervous. If he went down, he would have been the laughing stalk of the third grade. He would have gone down against a girl. But not just any girl, his best friend. So each of them picked up a ball. Oliver threw his, and so did Lilly, but they collided and didn't touch either of them. Oliver quickly grabbed another one to throw it at her, and when she went down to get another ball it her in the side of the face. These balls weren't those soft foam balls, nope; they were the hard rubber ball ones. When it hit her face she grabbed it and fell to her bum. Oliver's eyes widen and he quickly, along with the rest of the class went to see if she was alright.

"Lilly? Oh gosh! I'm sorry." He said. She was sitting on the floor her eyes shut and her hand pressed against her cheek. She felt so embarrassed, but a small part of her thought it was just a bit funny. Oliver was on his knees closer to her then anyone in that room. He removed her hand from her cheek and saw it was turning bright red, while the rest of her face was still white. "Are you okay?" the teacher asked. She nodded. Most of the kids started to file out and one of them patted Oliver on the back, saying it was a nice hit. Oliver hadn't meant to hit her in the face. The bell rung to signal lunch for the third graders. All the kids ran out of gym and to their lockers or the lunch line. Oliver and Lilly straggled behind as Oliver helped her to her feet.

"I'm so sorry." Oliver repeated. She nodded saying it was okay. When no one was looking Oliver bent down near her cheek and gave it a quick kiss. Just like old times, he hadn't done that for her in awhile. She smiled at him and the two grabbed their lunches and walked into the cafeteria. They took their usual seats at their table and were surprised to see Ashley and Amber there. Oliver looked up but Lilly ignored them. Oliver opened his lunch bag to see that the note Ashley had slipped into his desk had slipped into his lunch. He opened the note and read it quickly, then looked up at Ashley. A bit surprised. "Uh sure?" Oliver said a bit confused. Ashley saw the note in his hand and smiled. She flipped her hair and she and Amber walked away. When they did Lilly took the note and looked at it. It read:

'You're my new boyfriend.'

Lilly had no idea why Ashley would give it to Oliver. Oliver was adorable, sure, but he was friends with her, and Ashley hated her. So why would she want to have a boyfriend who's best friend she hated? Lilly shook her head; it didn't make sense to him. But what sucked even more was that Oliver had agreed. "So what your Mr. Ashley now?" Lilly said a bit harsh, but Oliver was a naïve boy and didn't notice the harshness. He shook his head.

"No. She just wants me to be her boyfriend. She's probably just using met to get another boy jealous or something." Oliver said shrugging. He took a bite out of his peanut butter sandwich and Lilly raised an eyebrow at him. He saw her look. "What?" he questioned in a bit of a mumbled tone, since because of the peanut butter.

"Ollie, you know she doesn't like me right? And I don't like her. Why would you let her go out with you?" Lilly asked as she turned to face him. He shrugged again.

"I don't know, maybe because she'd be my first girlfriend?" Oliver knew they were in only elementary school and would never take a 'relationship' seriously. "And I guess now many girls like my sizzling looks." Lilly gave him a freaked out look, and he blushed. "My brother said it once." He muttered feebly. He was talking about his older brother Matthew.

"So I guess your smokin Oaken now aren't ya?" Lilly said teasing him a bit. She didn't like so much on how he was going out with a girl who didn't like her to much. Lunch passed by and the two of them were back in class learning about their spelling words for the week. When Oliver heard a 'psst' and then another note was shoved under his hand. He gave Ashley a strange look and it said they were breaking up. Well that must have been the quickest relationship he might have ever been with or the only relationship he's ever been in. He felt somewhat bad though, Ashley wasn't exactly ugly so he frowned and listened vaguely to Mr. Brime. When the day was over, Oliver invited Lilly over to his house.

"Why don't you just ask your _girlfriend _to hang out with you?" Lilly said in a sort of mean way. He took a step back a bit hurt. "Ashley broke up with me saying that she'd rather go out with Todd." Oliver frowned and took Lilly by the arm when they were nearing his house. He pulled her all the way to his tree house in his backyard and Oliver sat down with Lilly sitting across from him. A branch ran through one window and then another to hold the house up. He pointed to something on the branch. Carved into the tree were OO + LT. The two of them had made a promise to stay friends with each other. She gave him a sympathetic look and patted Oliver on the back.

The two of them sat in Oliver's tree house and worked on homework, played games, did homework, read comics, and then did homework. They started with the play games ones though. They played for awhile knowing he always had Lilly's friendship.

* * *

I awed at the two. "Wait? You dated Ashley?" I asked a bit stunned.

"She asked me and then broke up with me all in one day. Besides it lasted like an hour." Oliver said. Lilly looks flushed and we're almost seniors. I rolled my eyes at the two. They were perfect for each other, but Oliver and Lilly seemed to refuse to believe that. They were just good friends they would say. Or really close.

"Oliver I don't think anymore stories from you is good. It sounds like it came from an Emo movie." Lilly mocked Oliver. We all laughed, it was good to hang out with my good friends once again instead of having to do Hannah Montana kind of things. I like being a pop star but I love hanging out with my best friend more.

**A/n: **_Here's chapter three._


	4. No Regrets with Matilda

**Our Childhood Daze **By: _O l i v e r . A r t e m i s_

Chapter Title: No Regrets with Matilda

"It's getting late guys; I'll talk to ya'll tomorrow. I wanna hear more though." Miley said as she got up and I noticed Oliver nodded. I looked at my wrist, realizing that I didn't have a watch, so grabbing Oliver's wrist I checked the time. I almost forgot to though when I realized that this was the watch I had given him it for his ninth birthday. It wasn't a toy watch it was an actual watch. She had pitched in three dollars and fourteen cents while her mother paid the rest. It was a total of seventeen dollars. She remembered how she and her mother had argued about which watch to get him. But she was knocked out of her memory when she heard Oliver clear his throat. Apparently I've been holding his wrist for about the last five minutes. Miley had an eyebrow raised. I looked at Oliver's watch once more, 7:53 it read. I nodded to Miley.

"I guess your right." Miley lived a longer distance then Oliver did. So I got up, but I noticed Oliver just said bye and waved then picked up my photo album. I didn't bother to call him over; he was probably staying over a little longer. So I walked Miley out as she got on her bike and headed home. When she was out of sight I walked back into my house to see Oliver had gotten himself comfortable on my couch. He had lied across the couch his shoes kicked off and so was his first layer of shirts. This boy always wore more then one shirt, it made him feel naked when he only had one on. So he wore a thin white shirt. "Hey." I said as I walked back to the couch. His eyes were closed, and I guessed he was sleeping, and he'd be spending the night.

But he moved a bit; he was clutching one of the couch pillows to his head. "Hey." I heard him mumble. My parents never had a problem with him sleeping over. Okay just a small one and so did his parents. Though, they knew we were just friends, best friends for that matter, and the only fact that bothered them was that Oliver was a growing guy with growing hormones and I was a girl that Oliver could possibly 'want' or so my parents say. I cringed at the thought of my parents giving me 'the talk' whilst using my best friend's name. And besides it wasn't like we slept in the same room or anything. He slept on the couch down in the family room or here in the living room, while I slept in my room. It wasn't like he could sleep in my bed with me next to him anymore like when he first slept over.

I patted the boy's leg so he was to move more into the couch. He didn't sleep over as much as he use too, just because it was a little bit more weird if he did. Usually he had a reason, and sometimes he just really wanted to. I moved from where I was sitting so I could sit closer around his upper torso. I rubbed his shoulder as a friendly gesture. "Ollie?" I asked. I hadn't called him that in awhile. I don't think I call him that in public, and it was a bit more confirmed when he opened his eyes and gave me a weird and lazy look. Obviously he must realized that I haven't called him that in awhile either to give me that look. But after the shook wore off he closed his eyes and rested back down into the pillow he clutched as he moved to a fetal position, best he can with me in his way.

"Yeah…" He answered exhaustion resting in his voice. Probably since before the two of us had decided to tell stories about our past, Oliver, Miley, and I were running around the beach playing 'Keep the Frisbee away from Oliver and throw it in to the ocean for Lilly to go get.' A fun and tiring game. I myself was tired, but not as tired as Oliver. I noted that he had tackled me to the ground four or five times. Now I have a bruise on my bum, but still it was funny. I moved my hand from his shoulder to his back rubbing it in small circles. He turned to his stomach expecting a massage. I rolled my eyes, what a doughnut he could be sometimes. So I cracked my knuckles, which bothered him a lot, as I watched him visibly cringe. I gave myself an award smirk as I started to kneed his back, ridding the knots from his for him.

I continued on for awhile before he turned his head and let out a small moan of relief. I hated when he did that, it always gave me a tingly feeling whenever he moaned from my massages. "Is he over again?" Oliver didn't move for a moment, before he looked me in the eye and nodded then closed his eyes once more.

I was talking about his father's half brother. His half-uncle was a jerk. He used to pick on him and Matt all the time. But Matthew didn't have to worry about that anymore since he was in college now. So Oliver was the one he enjoyed to pester. Oliver's half-uncle was at least twenty years younger then his father so his uncle acted a lot younger. His uncle would make a visit at least once every two months, maybe three. I was quite aware of this, since it's it had been going on for as long as I could remember. Oliver and I had decided that we would just let him have a set of pajama's here. So I patted Oliver on the back so I could get his pajama bottoms.

Walking into my room, my parents had gone to the weekly family-friend party and wouldn't be home till two in the morning. I used to go to those, but they got boring for me and I decided to just stay home. So I walked into my room and pealed off my shirt and dropped it in the hamper with the rest of my dirty clothes. I hummed to myself one of Miley's/Hannah's songs as I reached up and grabbed one of my longer shirts I liked to sleep in. I reached for it and grabbed it. "Lilly?" I heard Oliver call, for a second I thought he was calling me from the basement, until I turned around to see him staring at me through my doorframe with a shocked expression. I screamed and that seemed to knock him out of his trance as he stumbled sorry out of his mouth and then continued his stumbling down the stairs. Well that was a bit embarrassing. Oliver's never seen me in a bra, which would be somewhat weird, but it shouldn't have been too weird. He's seen me in my bathing suit, and that one was a two piece.

So pulling the shirt over my head and tugging at my jeans I pulled on some shorts. I grabbed his pajama bottoms and strolled down stairs. I hopped over the couch to sit next to him. He was still fire engine red from accidentally walking in on me. I handed his pajama bottoms to him and he thanked me quietly. He walked up to the bathroom and in a matter of minutes he came back his jeans in his arm and his grey and blue striped pajama bottoms were replaced. He put his jeans down and sat on the couch next to me. "Sorry about earlier." He mumbled. I blushed but patted him on the back telling him it was okay.

I leaned back into the couch and so did he. We sat there in an awkward, yet comfortable, silence. We didn't hang out alone as much anymore, ever since Miley moved here. It was usually all three of us or just Miley and me or just Oliver and Miley. But I enjoy the times I'm just with Oliver. I scooted closer to him to give him a hug just for old time's sake. He seemed a little shock but eventually hugged me back. We stayed that way for a moment until I let my arms fall and he removed his own. It was a bit strange, just sitting there talking about our good o'l days. "Oliver, do you ever regret about…our kiss?" I blushed and so did he, but he shook his head.

"Nah, do you?" I'll admit I kind of wanted to regret it, but in whole truth, I didn't. I had said it because I had thought Oliver was cute and still think he's cute but it's not like I can use that same line now. I shook my head. He stood up and went over to the DVD's we had and picked one out. Oh a favorite one of the both of ours. 'Matilda'. It was a funny movie and we loved to mock it a lot. We did that a lot, to movies, Miley found it somewhat annoying sometimes if she liked the movie, but other times she'd join us. So he put the movie in and we sat back to watch it. I got about all the way up to the part where Matilda goes to school, and then I most likely fell asleep 'cause the next morning I woke up in my bed.

I looked around as if I were to figure a reason on how I got up here. Oliver brought me up here. He hates watching movies and not finishing them. He's weird like that. I looked in the mirror and then went to brush my teeth before I came strolling down to see the said weird boy laying sprawled on my couch a blanket, that we usually we kept underneath the couch, was over him. His legs hanging over the couch. His arm as well was dangling over the side. I smirked and came up to the side of the couch and pushed him off the best I could as he rolled off he woke up with a startle. He looked at me, and I giggled his hair was thrashed everywhere. "Morning." I smiled and he rolled his eyes as he stretched and sat back on the couch. Yeah it was like old times again. Miley would be stopping by later, so Oliver waved goodbye and said he'd be back in an hour so he could take a shower. I nodded and went over to my cereal. Thinking of which story was next.


	5. DDR with Hannah

**Our Childhood Daze **By O l i v e r . A r t e m i s

Chapter Title: DDR with Hannah

I was in my room; it was no longer filled with Hannah Montana posters, and was sitting at my computer. I had to go to Lilly's in about twenty minutes, when I got an IM. Speak of the devil, I grinned and began to type.

**LillyInTen: SmokenOken, were coming over in five minutes.  
LillyInTen: Oh by the way I'm in love with you  
**_LillyInTen has just signed off_

I felt my mouth open. Wait…she loves me? Lilly loves me? I shook my head, no; it was probably just a joke. He looked around his room. It was a bit of a mess and I noticed I had boxers and other dirty articles of clothing lying around. I quickly threw my clothes in my hamper. I made my bed, knowing that they would sit on my bed. I cleaned up a bit and heard two voices climbing down the stairs. I lived in the bottom floor of our house. My old room taken up for my half uncle when he comes by. It's his permanent room now. I heard a knock on my door that led to the stairs. It was funny on how the house was built. There was a door and then stairs and that led to another door, which led to my room.

"Come in." I said as I pulled a shoe box from underneath my bed. Lilly and Miley walked in, Lilly looked somewhat annoyed at Miley who seemed pretty peachy. Then I remembered that Lilly said she loved me. I blushed and went over to my computer to turn it off and saw that Lilly and Miley had taken a seat on my bed and had my shoebox on Lilly's lap. I felt a bit uncomfortable, with the fact that Lilly liked me. I mean it shouldn't, she's my best friend and besides I like Miley, right? Then why was it that I keep turning my gaze on Lilly.

"Oliver, you kept all of these?" Lilly said breaking my thoughts. I looked at her, and she was holding pictures of random times together, some of her some of me, some of us together. In there were birthday cards and a small clay figure, if you could call it that. It supposed to be a tiger, but instead it looked like someone set it on fire and then threw stones on it. Big heavy stones. Lilly had made it and gave it to me as a Christmas gift. I just nodded to her question though.

Miley looked through the box when realization her. "Are you ya'll going to tell me anotha time of your days?" Miley asked looking up at me her eyes shining with anticipation. I shrugged, knowing that we were going to anyways. I sat down on my bean bag chair, and Lilly began to tell a story about my room.

* * *

Lilly ran into Oliver's room, stopping and looking at how many posters of Hannah Montana there was in his room. She saw half of Oliver sticking out from under his bed. She raised an eyebrow and kicked his foot causing him to hit his head. He came out rubbing his head, glaring slightly at her. Lilly gave him a sheepish grin as he pulled out his wallet that had about four bucks in it. On his head was a hat with a Hannah Montana pin on it. "Uh…" she let out an embarrassed laugh. "…Sorry 'bout that Oliver. What's with all the Hannah Montana?" Oliver shrugged; his pillows even had Hannah's logo printed on it on one side. She picked one up and was surprised to see the said singer's face on the back. Oliver blushed slightly. "Boy, you need help." Oliver laughed.

"Hey! You like her too." Oliver defended. The two of them were going to head down to the arcade and play DDR to see who could get the highest score. She had been wearing her DDR beanie. It had black and hot pink stripes.

Lilly shook her head. "Yes, but I'm not obesessd!" Lilly exclaimed gesturing to his room which was practically turned into a Hannah Montana shrine. "I bet you have more then twenty things that are related to Hannah Montana around your room." Oliver rolled his eyes as Lilly began to count posters, magazines, his pillows, and his desktop, anything with her famous logo on it. "One hundred and three! Again you need some help!" Lilly exclaimed. "Oh wait, one hundred and four." She said pointing to his pin. "Do you make out with this?" She asked holding the pillow up by the corner. Oliver blushed and snatched his pillow.

"No!" He said as he took his pillow and placed it back on his bed. She rolled her eyes once more in disbelief. "Come on; let's just head down to the arcade." Oliver said as he grabbed his helmet off his desk and both he and Lilly headed out the door. They were now in the sixth grade and in middle school. They walked out his door and Lilly picked up her skateboard, which was propped up against the wall. She grabbed her helmet and put it on as well. Oliver walked upstairs to his brother's room and knocked on the door. Matthew Oken opened the door and grinned at his brother. "Hey, Matt, can I have a ten?" Oliver asked.

Matt looked at Oliver and knew if he didn't give any money to his brother then Oliver would ask his parents, and his parents would just force him to give some to Oliver anyways. Matt pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and handed it to Oliver. He looked over to Lilly and grinned. Lilly blushed. "Hey there Lilly, need some cash too? You guys can share about four hundred quarters right?" Lilly nodded. She already had five dollars, which easily gave her twenty quarters. It's not like they planned to spend all of the coins. "Okay beat it you two, Clara's coming over." Clara was Matt's best friend and current girlfriend. The two have been dating since they were in eighth grade.

Oliver grinned and so did Lilly. Lilly had to admit, she had a crush on Matt, but it wasn't anything serious. Oliver and Lilly walked into the garage and got his bike. Closing the garage, he sat on his bike. On the handle bars were a rope and a strap. He uncoiled the rope and threw the wide strap to Lilly who easily caught it and wrapped it around her waist. "Ready?" Oliver asked his foot propping his bike up waiting for Lilly to get on her board. Lilly did so and gave him a thumbs up and he started to peddle the two of them going. She held on to the rope as her body jerked slightly and she was being pulled. The two of them were use to this. It was their transportation to get anywhere.

When they got to the arcade, Oliver put his hand up as a signal that he was slowing down and so should she. She did so and when they came to a halt, she took the strap off and handed Oliver the rope back. Oliver walked his bike to the bike racks and saw two other bikes, which they easily recognized. Locking his bike up, Oliver and Lilly walked into the arcade and saw _them_. It was Chad and a guy named Mike who also liked to bully them. The two of them always tried to stir trouble up for the two. Constantly telling them that they were going out, and claiming that the DDR machine was theirs. Lilly grabbed Oliver by the elbow and pulled him over to the concession corner. He bought nachos and a soda to share with Lilly so he could break the ten. He and Lilly sat in one of the tables and ate.

"Lilly, I'm going to go change five bucks into quarters, hurry up!" Oliver said as Lilly ate the rest of the nachos. The two of them walked over to the change machine and Lilly's pocket was filled with quarters. Once they're money was changed they walked over to the DDR machine and saw the two bullies already playing. Chad looked over at the two and smirked lightly hitting his friend's back to get his attention. Mike turned around and smirked.

"Well, well, well…look who we got here...The Hannah Couple." Oliver glared, and Lilly blushed. Oliver hated those two. He wanted to teach them a lesson. "So what is it us two against you dorks?" This time Lilly glared. She shoved her hand in her pocket and pulled out two quarters and pushed Mike out of the way and put two quarters into the machine as did Chad. The settings were picked and everything was set. Both of them on Standard. Lilly pulled out another quarter and flipped it. "Tails." Chad called. Lilly caught the quarter and smirked when looking up when she saw the outcome. Heads. She and Oliver had to pick three of the songs. The first one she picked was 'D2R', a personal favorite and one she was really good at. So picking the song she gripped on to the support behind her she started to play. The two started to play and Lilly groaned in frustration, getting a B, while Chad got an A.

Then Oliver went up. "Okay chubsters, pick a song." Chad glared and picked 'Hysteria.' One that Oliver wasn't quite good at, but turned his hat backwards in confidence. Unlike Lilly he didn't use the support rail and played. A satisfied grin came to his face. He got a C, but Chad had gotten a D. Chad got off and Mike went on. Oliver picked an easy one for him, gaining an A. Then Chad was back up beating Oliver. Lilly and Oliver switched places. Lilly vs. Chad once more. After the last round they would average their scores. It was Lilly's pick, and she picked a hard song for both her and Chad. The song began up and Lilly gripped the support rail. Her feet were starting to hurt as she continued to play.

The song ended and the final score was tallying up. They both got a B, but Chad and Mike's score were higher by a couple of points. "Scram losers!" Chad said. Lilly had sweat running down her forehead. She looked over to Lover and frowned slightly. "Sorry 'bout that Oliver." He shrugged and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"It's fine, Chad's a fat lard anyways, he needs it more then we do." Lilly laughed and the two of them went over to the skeet ball lanes. Oliver won more tickets and got Lilly a teddy bear, her tickets were put in it, but she had used a majority of it to win them cotton candy. "Hey, Lilly wouldn't it be cool if could meet Hannah Montana?" Oliver asked, and Lilly laughed nodding.

"It'd be awesome. I heard she's coming to town for a concert, we so need to get tickets!" Lilly exclaimed, and Oliver agreed. The two of them headed back to their direction of home and split the ways to their respectful homes.

* * *

"I still have that bear." Lilly mentioned after she told the story; I noticed she was looking at her socks, and I laughed. Miley was lying back on my pillow when the story started then sat up holding my pillow with her index finger and thumb. I looked at her strangely as she held it away from her arms length a look of a bit disturbed on her face. I raised an eye brow at her. "Is this the pillow you made out with?" Miley asked. I rolled my eyes. "First of all, I didn't make out with your picture! Second of all, no it's not." The two of them laughed and Miley threw the pillow to the headboard of the bed and lied back down as I sat up. Lilly nudged Miley and Miley let out a sigh.

"Oh yeah, Oliver, I was the one who IM-ed you 'Oh by the way I love you' I was joking around." I let out a fake laugh, and felt my spirits drop slightly. I didn't know why, was it because I liked Lilly liked that? No, I couldn't. "Good to know, I was about to get down on one knee and ask Lilly to marry me." The three of us laughed. "I can't believe you had about a hundred and five things of me around your room!" Miley exclaimed.

I put my hands up in defense. "I didn't know it was you back then okay?" Miley laughed and Lilly continued to look through my box. "I'll be right back; I need to use the restroom." Lilly said getting up and walking out of my room, before poking her head back in "I'm also probably going to raid your fridge, you guys want anything?" I laughed and gave her a gesture saying just go on and bring back junk food. I stood up and sat next to Miley. I liked Miley not Lilly, but I can't stop wondering what I would have done if Lilly did type that. I kept noticing how disappointed I felt when it was Miley who sent me the IM and not Lilly, but I told myself I'd get over it.

_A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I didn't know what I should do as a next chapter._


	6. An Excuse to Touch and Fight

**Our Childhood Daze** By: _O l i v e r . A r t e m i s_

Chapter Title: An Excuse to Touch and Fight

Oliver tucked his shirt, then pulled it out, then tucked it back in, and then pulled it out once more. He couldn't decide how he wanted to look that day. He had gone through four different outfits and seven different hair styles. But when it all boiled down he looked like how he did every other day. His hair was long and tousled; he was wearing two different shirts on. A black one as an undershirt and a pale pink one on top. Any other day Oliver wouldn't have been so worried about how he looked, but today was the day he was going to ask Jayne Sawyer to the dance, which was in two days.

So once he looked 'Smoken Oken' times two enough, he walked out and met up with Lilly. She smiled at him and at him and let out a small chocked up laugh. "What took you so long?" She asked as she got on her skateboard and started in the direction of the school, with Oliver Jogging along next to her.

"Nothing. I think I'm going to ask Jayne to the dance though." Oliver said as Lilly started to slow down.

"Oh really? What about Hannah? Wouldn't you be cheating on her?" Lilly teased as Oliver rolled his eyes as if it were the dumbest question in the world.

"Duh I already thought of that. I wrote her a letter that I still loved her, even though I was going to the dance with Jayne. I told her not to get too jealous." Oliver said smirking and raising his eyebrows. It was Lilly's time to roll her eyes at her sad pathetic friend. The two got into the school and Lilly picked up her skateboard. The two of them walked in as Oliver walked over to his locker to get his books out and put some of his books from the night before in. Then quickly Oliver looked at himself in his mirror before heading to Lilly's locker. She turned around and grinned. "Ready Hannah boy?"

Oliver ignored the tease and just nodded. They had two minutes left and it wasn't like it mattered. Their homeroom teacher was so old that she didn't even notice if they were gone after attendance. Oliver turned around when he noticed Lilly's grin grow slightly wider. There was Jayne Sawyer. Jayne had three best friends; Ben, Casey and Megan. Megan was real emo, and people say that Ben and Casey would end up together. The four of them were all kind of punk/emo. Jayne had blonde hair with brown highlights, with semi-heavy make up. Her jeans were always torn at her knees and she was a bit sarcastic.

Oliver turned to Lilly as she smiled to give him some encouragement. Oliver quickly walked over to Jayne and she smiled a hello.

"Uh…Hey Jayne. Can I talk to you?" Oliver asked. He looked over his shoulder to see Lilly watching from her locker.

"Sure Oliver." So far like the way he had planned.

"Alone" He added. Jayne looked hesitantly at her friends. Some shrugged, the other just let out a sly smile. So Oliver led her down a bit farther from her friends but still in the view of Lilly. He needed her comfort that she was there.

"So…" Jayne started. Oliver started to get nervous.

"Yeah. Would you like to go to the dance, I mean if you are going would you want to… maybe think about going with me." Oliver asked shyly. Jayne looked at Oliver with a sympathetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry Oliver, but I just…no." Oliver frowned. He hadn't expected that. Jayne looked away guilty. "But I'll dance with you once, okay?" Oliver nodded. To him it wasn't the same. Jayne was about to walk away when Oliver touched her shoulder. "Can I ask why at least?" Oliver said in a small voice. Jayne paused. "I don't know because I just don't like you like that." Jayne said then walked away. Oliver had never felt so rejected before. He just stood there for a moment before walking over to Lilly.

"So…how'd it go?" Lilly asked as Oliver continued to walk into homeroom. "Oliver don't leave me hanging tell me what she-"

"No." Oliver said as he took his seat in their homeroom class.

"Why not?" Lilly whined. She took her seat next to him.

"No Lilly. She. Said. No" Oliver said dully. She frowned and gave him a comforting pat on the back. "I'm sorry Oliver." Oliver just shrugged. "If it makes you feel better I'll go with you." Oliver smiled weakly. It did rather make him feel better then worse. He figured it was better then going by himself.

"Really?" He asked. "That'd be cool. Going together." Oliver grinned, noting that his mood was lightened. "The two of us we'll rock that dance, and besides it's better then us going alone." Lilly said grinning along with him. He was about to say something when a black haired boy came up to Lilly.

"I was wondering…would you go-"

"Yes! Yes!"

"To the dance…great I'll meet you out front." The guy walked away as Lilly squealed. Oliver frowned. So much for going with each other. Lilly looked to Oliver a grin that was once on her face fell when she saw Oliver's expression. He was glaring at the back of the kid in front of him and his head was resting on top of his folded arms. He wasn't sure if he was more mad at the fact that she pretty much ditched him or that Lilly got a date. And he was getting an annoying feeling that it was the second one more then the first one.

"I'm sorry Oliver…I-" Lilly began to apologize as Oliver looked her in the eye. His look was so cold that Lilly actually cringed visibly.

"You what! Forgot! Ten seconds after we decide we'll go together, you forget!" Oliver said clearly annoyed and frustrated. Lilly looked down embarrassed. What he said was true and there was no way around it. "I'm sorry, Oliver. But-" Lilly was cut off.

"Oliver." The teacher called his name. Oliver raised his hand. "Present." His voice rung out. Lilly wanted to continue but he didn't even look at her, resulting in a sigh. The teacher called out a few more names between Oliver's and Lilly's before she called Lilly's. "Lillian." Lilly muttered a 'present' and the teacher had to have her repeat in a louder tone. "Present." Lilly called out. Their homeroom teacher had been so slow to check attendance that as soon as Lilly's name (being as it was the last one) was called the bell rung. Oliver quickly got out of homeroom in hopes he could get out before Lilly could catch him and was luckily successful. Lilly watched Oliver walked into his social studies class as she headed off to her Gym period.

The young brunette sat down next to the one boy who he really didn't want to be near by. Dennis Liken, aka the boy who asked Lilly out. Oliver so badly wanted to punch him, and anyone who knew Oliver knew that if he said it aloud, it would come to a shocker. Considering her wasn't a very violent person. The class went by slowly and he knew he was missing the lesson for he was to busy glaring at Dennis occasionally writing hate/threatening letters to Dennis. Another thing uncommon to Oliver's happy-go-lucky personality. But he signed his letters with his name making the O's with angry faces. Who would have thought Oliver could be so violent. At the end of class Oliver gathered his things after quickly writing down the assignment, knowing he'd have a difficult time.

As he was heading out he was pushed and shoved and his things were knocked out of his hands. He growled lowly to himself, like this day wasn't bad enough as it is. Oliver quickly gathered his things from the floor, rushed over to his locker, and practically jogged over to his math class. A class he had both with Dennis and Lilly. Normally the teacher would let her students sit where they want, and on any day Oliver would sit next to Lilly, but Oliver had chosen to sit next to a girl Lilly didn't like. Ashley. Lilly watched as Ashley grinned. She didn't like Oliver but Oliver was really good at math and she could sweet talk him into the answers or just look off his assignment. Instead Dennis took Oliver's seat, which of course bothered Oliver since Lilly let him. Throughout the whole class Oliver ignored Lilly and on countless times did she try to get his attention.

Oliver wanted her to know that he was mad at her. During Class something made Oliver look up. "Oliver?" the math teacher called. Oliver looked up from his work. "Yes?" He asked confused on why she had called him. He wasn't sure if he had done something wrong. Apparently the teacher was just as surprised as he was because she had looked into Oliver's direction when she heard his voice on the other side of her. "I'm sorry, I meant Dennis. I'm just so use to Oliver sitting next to Lilly. Dennis your answer to number 12." Dennis gave his answer but throughout the class, three more times she had called Oliver's name instead of Dennis' own. And all the times she had said his name Oliver looked up and made eye contact with Lilly. When they're class was dismissed they had third period free time. Oliver again wanted to avoid Lilly and walked down the hallway to his locker. Lilly eventually caught up with him.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Lilly asked standing next to his locker. Oliver grabbed his things and walked into homeroom as she followed she grabbed him by the shoulders. "Oliver!" She said forcing him to look at her. "What?" He demanded. He was clearly still very annoyed.

"Why are you mad at me?" She asked, he blue eyes burning his own. Oliver couldn't have felt anymore annoyed then he already was. "What do you think Lilly? You totally bailed on me for some guy who asks you out. So now I'm going alone." Oliver yelled at her. Lilly looked hurt but didn't cry.

"Technically I didn't bail on you! And you were going to let me go alone to the dance!" Lilly yelled back. People had begun to stop and look at the two of them fight. But neither of them seemed to notice or care.

"You wouldn't have gone alone eventually and I wasn't the one who offered to go together!" Oliver argued.

"Though that thought never occurred to you. That I could have gone alone!"

"It's not like you cared! You were supportive!"

"Get away from me!"

"No! You want me to leave because you know I'm right!"

"Shut up!"

"No! Admit I'm right. You're trying to pin this whole fight on me when you really know this is all your-" Oliver didn't finish. People around who were watching gasped. Lilly had just slapped Oliver. Lillian Truscott, best friends with Oliver Oken for almost eight years slapped him. She couldn't take it anymore. Him yelling, the fight, Lilly's hand flew up to her mouth. Oliver's eyes turned wide as he put his hand up to his cheek that was gradually turning pink.

"Oliver I'm…" Oliver glared at her as she shut her mouth. Oliver looked around and walked away from her.

* * *

"I got that letter, and I laughed! I didn't even know who you were then." I laughed and he rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm glad that's what you got out of my whole story." Oliver joked. I shook my head.

"Wow, is all I can say." I had no idea that Oliver and Lilly had fought. I didn't even know they were capable of fighting. I mean it's so obvious they like each other. The two of them always find an excuse to touch each other. She's always pushing him in the chest playfully and he always grabs her wrists and pulling her close. But what I've noticed what they do recently was tickling each other until Lilly's head was resting on his chest. And apparently they don't have a problem with doing that in front of me. I bet if they went out they wouldn't even have a problem with making out in front of me. I mentally shuddered.

"Yeah we didn't talk for the rest of the year and most of the summer."

"Are you telling the fight again?" Lilly asked bring junk food down along with her. I saw Oliver roll his eyes but I knew he liked that about her. Lilly dropped the food on his desk. They were going to do it again. I can ell by the glint in his eyes. Before Lilly could reach for a cookie Oliver had tackled her into his arms. When they hit his rug Lilly wrapped her legs around Oliver's waist and curled up into his chest squealing as he tickled her. I wonder how they made up. I guess I would have to wait until they were done flirting. I picked up the cookie Lilly had been reaching for and sighed. These two were always finding any excuse to touch each other.


	7. End to All Friendships

**Our Childhood Daze** By: _Oliver.Artemis_

Chapter Title: End of All Friendships

Lilly looked at herself in her mirror. She had gotten over that she looked like no one would want to date her. She was wearing a green tee shirt and a pair of kaki pants. Lilly would never in her life (okay maybe when she was four or five) wear a skirt, but she didn't even own a skirt anymore. She smiled at herself. She had a bit of foundation and her hair was up in a ponytail. Once she was done she walked out of her house in her black converse. She stopped and saw Oliver on her front porch. She was needless to say surprised that he was there. For the last two days the two of them hadn't said one word to each other.

"Oliver?" he still looked mad at her, so she knew he wasn't there on his own accord.

"My mom told me that your mom called my mom, and now my mom wants me to walk you to the dance." Oliver grumbled out in one breath. Lilly just nodded and noticed Oliver looked nice. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a light blue and green button down with a dark purple polo on top. His hair wasn't a messy mop, but it looked straighten. "Let's go." He muttered. Lilly noticed Oliver was refusing to look at her as she stepped out of the house closing the door behind her. The two walked in an uncomfortable silence. Lilly needed to speak or something. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She bit her lip until she finally got her nerve.

"Oliver…" she paused. "...I'm really sorry." She said so quiet that he could have missed it. Oliver looked at her and for a moment he was still staring at her with a cold gaze. Finally he let out a heavy sigh and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I forgive you." Lilly ignored how he didn't apologize as well. She just smiled and turned to give him a hug. As long as she was hugging her best friend and they were exchanging smiles and not glares. She was good. The two continued their walk into the dance, but Lilly was pulled away by her date. Lilly looked over her shoulder to see Oliver's shoulder sag.

"You look really nice tonight." Dennis complimented. Lilly smiled and nodded her thanks. "Would you like to dance?" Lilly smiled and nodded. Dennis and Lilly made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Dennis stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Lilly's breath hitched, knowing the dance he was going to do, considering that the song that was playing was one of 'those' songs. "Just relax." Dennis said in her ear. Lilly shuddered but relaxed. Their body molded together and moved in sync. The two danced together like that, but Lilly was still new to this. She had no idea on what she did with her hands. She allowed the music to flow through her body. She paused in her dancing when she saw Oliver dancing with a blonde sixth grader. A year younger then them. Dennis didn't say anything about her stopping though, because the song had changed to a slow one. Lilly wrapped her arms around Dennis but kept her eyes where Oliver and his 'date' were.

"Lilly?" Lilly looked up at Dennis and smiled. He was so cute. He was leaning forward and she noticed that he was going to kiss her. She licked her lower lip and leaned up towards him.

"Lilly!" Lilly turned her head and Dennis ended up kissing her cheek. Lilly blushed and pulled away to look at Oliver who had called out her name. He had let go of his date and was a few feet away from the two of them.

"Look man, I'm really getting tired of you and your stupid crush." Dennis growled.

"Back of Pretty boy." Oliver scowled. Lilly looked at the two boys and sensed a fight. "Lilly don't kiss him." This time both Dennis and Lilly glared at him.

"And why not Oliver?" Lilly shot as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Because…uh…"

"You should just leave Oken." Dennis sneered.

"No, I have the right to talk to my best friend." Oliver said advancing towards them.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Dennis said shoving Oliver.

"Don't shove me." Oliver said pushing Dennis back.

"You want to take this outside?"

"No! There will be no taking of anything outside." Lilly said trying to stop it, but the two seemed to ignore her.

"Yeah maybe I do." Oliver said. Anger was clouding his mind once more.

"Come on let's see if you'll really do what you say you will in your letters." Dennis taunted. Oliver stood straight with a look of confusion on his face. Dennis as well stood straight as he wore a smug look on his face. "You can't be that stupid." Dennis said as he shoved his hand in his pocket pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. "_I'll punch your face in for talking to my Lilly. You won't be seeing out of your right eye…_ and so on and so forth." Oliver had a surprised look on his face as Lilly snatched the letter from Dennis's hand.

"Is this true, Oliver? Did you write this? Did you threaten Dennis?" Oliver glared at Dennis as his mouth opened and then closed.

"Where did you get that?" Oliver demanded his fists were tightening.

"I found it on the floor after first period the day I asked Lilly to the dance." Oliver recalled that day and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Is this true?"

"Why the hell did you read it!"

"Oliver did you write it?"

"Because I saw my name."

"Doesn't mean you have to read it."

"Oliver!"

"You should just walk away before I smash your face in and humiliate you." Dennis threatened.

"I would love to see you-" Dennis punched him in the jaw. Lilly gasped as Oliver staggered back. Oliver glared attacking Dennis not exactly succeeding. People were starting to circle around the two. Dennis was able to get another swing out of hitting him near the eye. Oliver glared and tackled Dennis to the ground. "Oliver! Dennis!" Lilly yelled but they didn't hear her over the music. Dennis was on top of Oliver punching his face while Oliver tried to block the blows. Oliver was able to throw Dennis off and get a few punches in before Lilly pulled him off and helped Dennis to his feet. Dennis's lip was bleeding and his nose was bruised. Oliver looked a lot worse. Oliver's right eye was bruised and got a cut at the corner of his eye. His lip was bleeding and from what Lilly saw, he had some blood in his mouth. Maybe he bit the inside of his cheek, but from what Lilly could see a bruise was forming on the outside. Oliver looked terrible but despite all that Lilly walked over to Dennis. She tenderly touched his lip with her thumb.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked. Dennis just nodded glaring at Oliver who was watching the whole scene in awe. The fact that she was seeing if somebody other then her own best friend was okay, was a bit of a shock. Lilly took a glance back at where Oliver was once standing. She could see him being 'escorted' out through the back by one of Dennis's friends. Lilly turned her head and saw Dennis was about to be escorted but he was able to stop the teacher. HE gave Lilly a wink and she watched as he went to the bathroom. Lilly gave a weak smile in Dennis's direction. She looked from back and forth to both boys direction. She walked over to the back of the school and saw Oliver was picking himself off the ground slowly. She gasped.

"Oliver!" Oliver looked surprised and almost fell back down. Lilly rushed over to him. She took hold of his arm, but he jerked backwards. Lilly looked hurt. He was giving her the cold stare from earlier. The cut near his eye was bleeding and he had dirt all over his clothes and his face. "Oliver?" He was glaring at her and you could see Lilly was clearly hurt. She took a step towards him and he staggered back away from her as if she'd hurt him.

"Get away Lilly. Don't even pretend you care. Even though I already know you don't." Oliver said in an angry tone. He turned his head and spat out blood. Lilly felt so hurt.

"Oliver you know that's not true. You've been my best friend for almost eight years! How could you say that?" Lilly choked out she refused to cry and give satisfaction that he mad her cry.

"Don't give me that bull shit." Oliver glared. Lilly knew Oliver was mad when he cursed. Oliver only cursed when he was really angry. She bit her lip afraid to speak. It was ironic how she was scared of her best friend when they were supposed to be…well…best friends.

"Oliver I-"

"If you cared then who do you see if they were okay?"

"But you-"

"Who do you bail on?"

"Oliver calm down!"

"No. You obviously care about some random guy you've barley talk to more then your best friend. I don't even know you anymore." Oliver yelled. Lilly bit her lip. She hated how Oliver was always right. She glared back at him.

"First of all you have no say on who I care about. Second I have the right to be mad at you because you fought, wrote threatening notes, and insulted my date. Plus you made miss my first kiss." Lilly yelled back at him. Her fists were clenching into tight balls.

"You've already had your first kiss. Which you used to waste my first kiss and if you love this Dennis guy so much then why don't you go find him!" Oliver shouted. His facial expressions softened and so did Lilly's.

"Oh…I'm sorry I wasted your first kiss." Lilly said quietly.

"Lilly…I-"

"No, I don't wanna to talk to you." Lilly walked back into the school as Oliver walked away. The days of school passed by slowly neither one talking to each other. If Oliver would walk to school then Lilly got a ride. If Lilly was skateboarding Oliver would get a ride. Their school days passed by and neither one of them wanted to fix their problem. The summer came and Lilly didn't talk to Oliver for the first half of the summer, for Lilly was a summer camp.  
ruler

I didn't look at Oliver. I hated when we told about us fighting. "Wow you and Dennis fought?" Miley spoke up. Oliver had stopped tickling me and I was lying down with my head on Oliver's stomach. I looked at Miley and she was smirking at us. I hated when she did that. "I'm going to go use the bathroom." Miley said ashe got up from the bed and red door but I knew why she did that. She keeps telling me that Oliver and I should date. Which I think is ridiculous. Oliver's one of my best friends. One of my cute best friends. I shook my head.

"Lilly?" I looked up and noticed Oliver was slanting upwards slightly.

"Yeah?" I asked trying to play it off cool.

"I didn't mean it." He said in a quite tone. I think he noticed my confused face because he added on. "I didn't mean by when I said you wasted my first kiss. You know I don't regret it." He mumbled. I nodded sitting up. I turned towards him and sat next to him and I smiled.

"I know." I knew that Oliver liked Miley. He told me that he thinks he might like Miley. But I noticed how close we were getting. I think Oliver was going to kiss me, and what scared me the most was that I was excited. His lips brushed mine and I took in a gasp of air as I gripped his rug.

_A/n: Oo…cliffhanger. Okay for the last couple of chapters in your review please vote:_

_Do you think I should do a 'spin-off' off this story of Lilly's Summer? or should I just do a sequal?_

_a. Spin-off  
b. Sequal  
c. Both  
_


	8. Summer Loving

**Our Childhood Daze **By _Oliver.Artemis_

Chapter Title: Summer Loving

This was actually harder then the television and the movies make it. Lilly and I were going to kiss! Her lips brushed against mine and I was about to press my lips against hers, but damn it my phone rang. We pulled away scared and I quickly grabbed my phone, taking a look at who was calling me. Thanks Matt, you just picked the greatest time to call.

"Hello? Yeah…yes…no…what the hell?...Shut up Matt!...I don't know work probably…No…Miley's here too…I was-yeah…I'll them you called…okay…see you later…bye Matt." I think my brother was adopted. I looked back to Lilly who was staring at the floor and I could see her cheeks were slightly red and I don't blame her. I somewhat just looked at her. "Lilly, I-…" I was about to say something and she looked up at me but Miley had walked into the room.

I looked up and I gave her a glare. I didn't really know why I did it, because I should be happy that she interrupted something that could possibly be very embarrassing. But instead I felt slightly angry. Maybe it was because she (along with Matt) kind of interrupted my moment with Lilly, but it shouldn't matter, because I don't like Lilly like that. I like Miley…I think.

"Okay so you guys had a bad fight, but you flirt like non stop now, what happened?" Miley asked and my eyes flared slightly.

"We don't flirt!" I demanded but I had also heard Lilly's voice. I turned towards her and I guess she was surprised is all. Miley rolled her eyes at us. "We don't!" Lilly and I both said at the same time. Again Miley just rolled her eyes at us.

"Whatever just tell the story." Miley said in a non believing tone. This time Lilly and I both rolled our eyes at her.

* * *

Oliver swung back and forth on the porch swing. His left hand holding onto a soda, his other hand reached into a bag of chips. It wasn't the most productive way to spend his summer but he and Lilly still weren't talking and he hadn't seen her for the first half of the summer. He turned up his mp3 player up a bit as another Hannah Montana song came on. Oliver looked next door to Lilly's house as a car pulled in. Oliver stared waiting to maybe see Lilly.

The car doors opened and two people got out. From what Oliver could see Mr. Truscott come out with a duffle bag and than Lilly with a bag on her back. Oliver didn't think their family went on vacation. Normally his family would go with. Plus both of Lilly's parents were still seen around. Lilly turned her head and gave a small smile over to Oliver then offered a tiny wave. He wasn't sure if should wave back, but before he could she had walked into her house. He sighed and thought the whole ordeal was dumb. He had spent his summer either watching T.V or sleeping he should probably just go and apologize. He turned his mp3 down and pulled the ear phones out of his ears and finished the rest of his soda.

Standing up Oliver brushed the crumbs off his pants and hopped of the porch. He walked across the lawn only to be hit by the automatic sprinklers. An annoyed yell was emitted from his mouth as he ran from the lawn to her door before he stopped when he heard a large bark. Oliver looked to see it was a fairly sized rottweiler pup. It was growling and baring it's teeth. Oliver stared for a moment before the puppy started to chase after him. It latched onto his pant leg and ripping at his kaki pants. "AHH!!!" Oliver screamed as he was thrown on to the ground as the dog continued to chew at his wet clothes. "LILLY!!! LILLY!!!" Oliver yelled as he was able to escape and ran to Lilly's door banging on it. The door opened and Lilly came out to see Oliver.

"Jasper come here!" The young puppy barked happily as Jasper came to Lilly dragging Oliver's shoe inside the house by the shoelace. Oliver stood their in disbelief. His hair was sticking out in all directions wet with clumps of dirt in his hair and something else he wasn't sure of. His shirt was ripped to pretty much to a no existence and his kakis were clearly ripped with dirt and grass stains all over. His shoe gone and the other one barely on his foot. He was a disaster. Lilly stepped outside and shut the door so her dog wouldn't escape outside. Oliver noticed she was tanner and her hair was a bit lighter. She tucked a strand of the light blonde hair behind her ear and threw him a bashful smile.

"Uhm...hey…err what happened to you?" Lilly asked slightly embarrassed. Oliver had gotten a bit taller about an inch or two causing her to look up at him.

"The sprinklers went voosh and then that…that….beast attacked me!!!" He yelled waving his hands around. Lilly crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean…I wanted to…" Oliver tugged at a piece of his hair and sighed. "I wanted to apologize for you know." He said taking off his other shoe feeling uncomfortable with only one shoe on. Oliver wanted to run his hands through his hair if there wasn't dirt in it. Lilly took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's okay, I think you suffered enough on your way here." She said feeling the corners of her lips twitch upwards. Oliver grinned as well. "How about you get cleaned up, and we'll go down to Rico's." Lilly suggested as Oliver nodded. She opened her front door and walked in as Oliver walked back home and opened the door only to hear his mom yell.

"Oliver Oscar Oken! What in the world happened to you!?" She yelled. Oliver sighed.

"Nothing mom. I'm going to go get cleaned up and-"

"Oh you are not staying home today young man. Go out and get some fresh air do something active." Oliver rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Mom! I apologized to Lilly we're going to hang out!" He said to stop his mother's constant rambles. She stopped stared at her son and smiled. She would have run over to him and enveloped him in a large embrace if he wasn't so filthy. Oliver smiled at her reaction and headed upstairs to take a shower. He pealed off his soiled clothes and hopped in the shower and once done he sighed wrapping the towel around his waist. He would admit it; he was excited to hang out with Lilly again. Not talking to her for months was awkward and depressing but now it could go back to the day where they had fun. He quickly hurried down to his room and changed into a fresh pair of clothes and running the comb through his hair. He took his cologne and dabbed a bit. Running upstairs Oliver grabbed a different pair of shoes that Lilly's dog hadn't destroyed and yelled to his mom he was leaving. Running down to the sidewalk and over to Lilly's Oliver avoided the same incident happening once again.

Skipping the steps to her door Oliver rang the doorbell out of breath. Lilly came out her hair up in a pony tail and her red shiny helmet secured on. Jasper was barking on the inside.

"Jasper, shh…stop it." She grabbed her skateboard and closed the door. "Hey." She said slightly timid, it had been awhile since they last talked and she felt awkward. Oliver scratched his hair line feeling just as awkward as she.

"Leave your skateboard here, I just wanna walk to Rico's and you know I can't skateboard for my life." Oliver said giving her a slight grin. Lilly smiled partially and dropped her things inside the garage. Oliver hopped of the porch and shoved his hands into his pockets as she made her way next to him. She mimicked his actions and stuck her hands in the pockets of her shorts. "So where have you been all summer? I hadn't seen you at all." Oliver said nudging her. She laughed.

"Oh, that. My parents signed me up for summer camp at Camp Moose Lake. Lame name I know, but it was awesome." Lilly said as they headed over to Rico's.

"No kidding? Well I spent my month's summer bumming around." Oliver said she laughed.

"Like any other day." Oliver lightly shoved her.

"Hey I resent that. It takes a lot of time and effort to bum around." Lilly laughed and rolled her eyes. Oliver felt the fight lift of his shoulders and their friendship mending. They walked over to Rico's and ordered water and walked along the beach. Lilly told her story at Camp Moose Lake and the fun she had. She told him how that the cabins were alright but she rather had been at home and she loved the archery they had and wanted to continue it as a hobby. For the next half hour or so that's how it was. Just talking and walking up and down the beach.

"And there was this guy, Jeremy. Oh he was so cute. We hung out a lot." Lilly said pulling her hair out of the hair tie and then playing with a strand of hair that fell. Oliver tried not to cause another a fight as he listened to her ramble on about _Jeeerrrmmmy _for the next ten minutes or so. "In fact he's coming by next week. I want you to meet him. He is so sweet. His family owns a beach house here, isn't that awesome? I'm so excited." Lilly said. Oliver grinned and then let a small frown peak through as he turned his head

"I have an idea, how about you sleep over tonight. It'll be awesome. My dad got the new 'scare your head off' season and I've been dying to see it." Lilly groaned.

"You know I hate scary shows, movies, cartoons, books, and anything that's pretty much going to scare the living daylights out of me." She said tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Oliver pouted and pulled at her wrist, begging please. She sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this later, but fine I'll ask my mom." He hugged her and spun her around in a happy manner and then challenged her to a race back to her house so she could ask to go. Once the permission was granted (only because their parents were just glad that they were friends once more) she went to her room to get something to wear for the night and some snacks (since his house had never anything good to eat).

They stopped by the Oken residence to drop her stuff off and ran to the nearest Walgreens. Oliver and Lilly loaded up on soda and candy for their night. When they got to his house it was time for the set up. Oliver instructed her to get his blankets and his pillows from his room and he'd go get more from the closet upstairs. When they met in his loft they laid out the blankets and pillows and then the snacks and so on. Oliver put the first dvd in and started the episode, and went over to the lampshade to turn off the lights when Lilly stopped him.

"Don't you dare turn of those lights Oken." Lilly threatened as she pointed at him. He pulled his hands away from the light and put them up in defense. She grinned at him and grabbed her things to change in the bathroom as Oliver went down to change in his room. When he came back he found Lilly in short shorts and a tang top as he was wearing dark blue pajama bottoms and his old gym shirt. "Oliver why do you wear that?" She said referring to his gym shirt as she took a handful of m&ms. He shrugged.

"Cause it's comfy. You know your going to get cold." Oliver said as he played the first episode. Lilly copied him and shrugged as well as she wrapped the blanked she had brought from home around her shoulders. "Aw…don't get to scared okay wiwwy." He said teasing her. She took her pillow and smacked him with it. He only laughed. "Okay sh…it's starting." They had gone through three hours of 'scare your head off' before Lilly found he was sleeping. She turned off the T.V and shook Oliver. She didn't want to be awake by herself.

"Oliver…" She shook his shoulder but he only turned towards her still sleeping. Food lined where around him. She cleaned it up a bit shook his shoulder again. "Oliver." She said trying to wake him up. He didn't move though. He only pulled his blanket up under his arm. Lilly threw her blanket tightly around her head. Yup, she was regretting it. She pried open his blankets and scooted closer to him. She poked him in the chest and he groaned. She got a whiff of his breath and giggled. It had smelled like skittles and starbursts. He was more of a fruity guy and she was more of a chocolate gal. She moved to sleep closer to him. "Oliver, wake up." She said shaking him a lot more. He finally opened one eye.

"What?!" He hissed. Lilly slapped his face lightly a little bit more. "Lilly…stop okay, I'm awake." He said rubbing his eyes then stretching his arms up.

"Wait for me to go to sleep." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared and you made me watch the shows." Oliver groaned.

"Fine. But why are we whispering?" He asked.

"Duh, because the 'thing' might hear us." She said as Oliver and her lied down. Oliver rolled his eyes, she was impossible. Oliver stared at her as she closed her eyes and pulled the blanket all the way up to her chin. Oliver could feel his eyes droop down. "OLIVER!" Oliver shot up. "You were falling asleep. You have to wait till I sleep." Lilly said pouting. Oliver groaned. He sat up and pressed his back against the couch and placed his pillow on his lap then patted it. She eyed him.

"Come here." He said patting the pillow once more. She didn't move afraid he was going to play a trick on her. "Lilly just rest your head here." Hesitantly Lilly lied her head down. Oliver dragged his fingers through her blonde hair a sigh leaving her mouth. He would start at her hairline and slowly her eye lids started to fall. Once Oliver was sure she was asleep he stopped running his fingers from her hair and shifted her so he could go to sleep.

The next morning came and Oliver awoke a little after ten thirty. He found Lilly wasn't there anymore and could hear the sink in the bathroom be turned off as Lilly walked out in the jeans she wore the other day and a new shirt. Oliver yawned and stretched. She smiled and picked up her pillow and threw it at his face.

"What was that for?" He said as he threw his blankets off his lap and picked up his own pillow. He pulled it back for full swing and hit her in the torso. She laughed falling to her knees and then shrugging.

"I don't know."

"You have any bad dreams?" Oliver asked. Lilly shook her head. "Good. Let's go get something to eat." Oliver said as he jumped up and head towards the kitchen. Only he would think of food as a first thought as one wakes up. "Hm…ooh waffles. I love waffles." Lilly took a seat next to him. "Want some?" Lilly shook her head.

"Nah, I'm more of a cereal kind of girl." She said as she grabbed box of Trix and poured herself a bowl. Oliver shrugged. The rest of their day was spent on the beach and talking about stuff they hadn't had time to talk about because of their fight. The days went on and they hung out like they did every summer. Every other night having a sleepover at the other's house. Lilly trying to teach him how to skateboard, Oliver trying to pick up older girls then have Lilly laugh at him. And before they knew it that had spent the whole week together, and that day was the day_ Jeerrremmy_ was coming. Lilly was waiting for him on the porch while Oliver sat in the hammock in his backyard, brooding.

"JEAR BEAR!" Lilly screamed as she ran over down the side walk and jumped into the arms of a guy that Oliver obviously didn't recognize. He was a little taller than his own height with jet black hair the stuck out everywhere and hung over his eyes a little, which was a shame because his eyes were a dark brown that looked almost black. His skin was fairly tan and he had a nice body tone. He wore a white tee shirt with a light green button down opened, a pair of shorts and flip flops. The guy could have passed off as a modern Harry Potter.

"LILLY CUB!" Jeremy said as he hugged her. From where Oliver could see from his hammock he had decided that he didn't want to meet this guy. But he knew Lilly was going to bring him over and introduce them. Except Lilly never came over. Instead they walked down the block to the beach. Oliver struggled to get out of his hammock and raced over to the fence and watched as Jeremy and Lilly headed down the beach arm in arm laughing. Oliver stared with a confused look on his face; he stomped back over to his hammock and lied there with his arms crossed. He spent the whole day in the hammock not doing anything as he waited for Lilly. It was around seven when he headed back inside to have dinner, and she still hadn't showed up. Eleven o clock hit and he lied down figuring she wasn't coming. The next morning though Oliver heard the door bell ring.

Quickly he jumped up off his computer, up the stairs and to the front door pushing his brother out of the way. He opened the door to see Lilly. _Jeremy_ was on the sidewalk.

"Hey Oliver." Lilly giggled. Oliver stared at her in a confused manner before he looked down to see he hadn't even bothered to pull any pants on for he was standing in his boxers. Oliver quickly slammed the door shut, and ran down to his room to change and come back to the front door, to see both Lilly and _Jeremy_ on his porch swing…holding hands. Oliver gritted his teeth and bit back his temper. When Lilly saw him she quickly released Jeremy's hand and folded her hands on her lap. "Hey Oliver, this is Jeremy." Lilly said gesturing to the outside boy. Oliver forced a smile and swallowed his pride.

"Hey. I'm Oliver Oken. Lilly's best friend since we were three." Oliver said biting his tongue so he wouldn't say anything stupid. Lilly smiled at him, a smile that said thank you for not blowing up or doing anything stupid. Jeremy stood up and stuck his hand out; Oliver gripped it and shook hands with the guy.

"Jeremy Evans. Lilly's friend during Camp Moose Lake and current boy-" Lilly grabbed Jeremy's hand before he could finish his sentence and pulled him back. She quickly stood up and grabbed Oliver's wrist and pulled him into his house. Oliver's jaw had dropped as he was dragged into his house. He was standing against the door looking shock. Lilly closed his jaw and shook him a bit.

"He was going to say boyfriend!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Yeah, uhm…we're kind of going out." She said embarrassed. Oliver stared for a moment and then gave a grin. Lilly was rather surprised after the whole Dennis thing she was sure he would get all mad and stuff. "Your not mad?" Oliver was annoyed but he wasn't about to get into another fight with Lilly so he shook his head.

"Why would I be?" Lilly shrugged and then scuffed her shoe against the ground.

"I don't know it just seems-" Oliver cut her off before she could reopen old wounds.

"So long as you two don't make out in front of my eyes or with in view then I have no problem." Oliver said shooting her a grin.

"Oh don't worry; Jeremy is the kind of guy who takes things a bit more slowly. Which I really don't mind. I get so awkward and everything." Lilly wrapped her arms around Oliver and hugged him. "But thanks for being supportive. So do you like him?" She asked pulling away and put her hand on the doorknob but not opening it just quite yet.

"I can't answer that on account of I'm not gay." Oliver said laughing with her as she opened the door. Jeremy stood up and smiled at the two. "Sorry about Lilly's random crazy act right there. I'd be careful with her." Lilly did a fake gasp and pushed him in the shoulder and moved to stand next to Jeremy, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "So before you two get all mushy, how you and I play a round of soccer." Oliver said punching Jeremy in the shoulder lightly. Lilly was quite surprised that he was acting like that but was more happy then surprised. Jeremy laughed and nodded.

"Sure why not?" Oliver led them into his house and into their backyard. Jeremy and Lilly sat on the patio in the back as Oliver ran in to get his soccer ball. He'd admit it, the guy looked like an okay guy and he wasn't to worried about their relationship affecting their friendship since he was going to have to leave for his home again anyways. When he got outside he saw Lilly and Jeremy talking and laughing; Oliver was actually a bit scared that they might have been kissing despite what Lilly had said. "Cool, I love soccer." Jeremy said as he stood up. Lilly too stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"I want to play too." She said.

"Oh come on Lilly it'll be unfair either way." Oliver said. He was moderately good at soccer and she was great at it and unknowing to Oliver, so was Jeremy.

"Now hold on, how about Oliver, right?" Jeremy paused to see Oliver nod, "and I play first, and you play winner." Jeremy suggested.

"Or I could just play you now. Because I know Oliver will lose." Oliver opened his mouth to retort. "Oh you suck at soccer and you know it." Oliver crossed his arms over his chest causing all of them to laugh. "Okay, okay. You two can play, then I'll play winner. Cough, Jeremy, Cough." Oliver glared at her and threw the ball at her only to be blocked by Jeremy.

"Sorry reactions." Jeremy said holding on to the ball. "Let's play." Jeremy said as he put the ball down. Their intentions was that Oliver and Jeremy play and then winner played Lilly. But the game got competitive and even though Oliver wasn't exactly a Brazilian soccer champion he was still playing his best. It was first to twenty and Oliver was at sixteen while Jeremy was at eighteen. It had actually taken them fifteen minutes to get to that point. But finally, like Lilly had predicted, Jeremy had won and Oliver had lost. "Good game." He said high fiving Oliver who collapsed on the green grass. Lilly laughed and kicked him lightly on the ribs.

"My turn." She said grabbing the ball from her boyfriend.

"No way, I'm too tired." Lilly pouted and crossed her arms. "Nope." She pushed his shoulder and turned her back on him. "Not going to get me to play against you, Lilly." She turned and then poked him in the shoulder.

"Fine, but you owe me." Jeremy laughed and nodded and bent forward a bit. She turned her head first to see Oliver covering his closed eyes with his arm breathing hard. She turned back to Jeremy and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"I heard that! Lilly what did I say." Lilly turned her head towards him and kicked his foot.

"Yeah well you said see not hear. There's a difference Oken." Oliver only stuck out his tongue causing both Lilly and Oliver to laugh. Lilly took a seat next to her best friend and pulled Jeremy down to sit next to her. He did but collapsed lying his head on her thigh. "Ew…your sweaty." She said tugging at his black hair. He swatted her hand away.

"And your beautiful, but I don't push you away." She giggled and took his hand.

"Oh that's right I said you two can be mushy after our game of soccer. Man I should have said don't be mushy at all." Oliver said turning on his stomach. Both apologized but laughed quietly. "So Jeremy, how old are you? I mean you don't look like a seventh grader going to eighth grade." Oliver said resting his head on his folded arms.

"That's probably because I'm an eighth grader heading into my freshman year." Oliver sprung up.

"Really no way? Then why the heck are you dating Lilly?" With that comment Lilly smacked his stomach, causing Oliver to pretend to double over and fall on to his back.

"Uhm, because your best friend here is…" He put his hands over Lilly's ears and she rolled her eyes. "…kind of hot." This time Oliver put his hands over his ears.

"Dude, ew. Don't say that. Lilly's my best friend and I do not…just ew." Lilly knew what going on and this time she kicked Oliver in the thigh. "I'm only joking Lilly. Sort of." Lilly smacked his shoulder. "Man your violent. Seriously how much did she pay you to go out with her?" Jeremy only laughed and sat down pulling Lilly away from Oliver to rest up her back against his chest.

"You're such a doughnut you know that Oliver?" Lilly said pulling grass and throwing it at Oliver. He only shrugged.

"Where you from? Lilly said your only here for va-ca." Oliver said hopping on to his feet and heading over to the porch to get one of the outside blankets his parent's put out to lie on the grass with.

"Arizona." Jeremy said simply. Oliver nodded and spread out the blanket. Lilly and Jeremy barely moved out of their position but shifted over to the blanket as Oliver lied across the edge of it. The three of them talked some more, mostly Oliver asking questions and occasionally a story from Lilly or Jeremy. Oliver had to admit for an older guy, he wasn't that bad. He felt a little bit uncomfortable when they would hold hands or something couple like but he knew it wasn't going to last. And it didn't. Jeremy was to leave in a week and when that time came, they said they would keep in touch but they knew they couldn't do a long distance relationship.

* * *

"OH MY GOSH! LILLY! A BOYFRIEND! SERIOUSLY?!" Lilly blushed and shrugged. Really I don't know why Miley was making a big deal out of it. It wasn't like it was anything earth shattering. I mean Lilly's gone out with that Dennis guy. Granted this year not to many guys were into Lilly this year or the year before that. But I mean never mind.

"Why did you keep saying Jeremy's name like _Jerreemmmy_?" Lilly asked turning her attention towards me. I gave a light shrug.

"I don't know, did I? It didn't occur to me. Besides he wasn't that bad of a guy." I said grabbing something to eat from what Lilly brought down.

"You guys are such dorks. I mean Oliver you get attacked by a dog, and then you get so scared you have to make Oliver stay awake before you can sleep." Miley said teasing us. I threw a cookie at her and she easily dodged it. "Oh so what pretty much happened during the year where we hadn't become the best of friends." Miley asked. I paused for a moment before Lilly started to tell the next story. Man we have such interesting lives.

**A/n: I UPDATED! OH MAN! I just am so happy. Thanks for my reviewers. And I'm sorry for the long wait. I am not giving up on this story. But I'm putting more one shots, because I'm going for a goal of twenty written stories. I think this is my longest chapter. Hmm...go figure. Don't worry. Jeremy will return. Maybe not in this story though.  
**


	9. Return of Dennis

Our Childhood Daze by: _Zovid_

Chapter Title: Return of Dennis

"OLIVER!" Oliver quickly turned his head to see a rush of blonde almost tackle him to the ground. Lilly had grabbed him into a large embrace causing him to laugh. She slipped her arms away from him as he turned to his locker, but her excitement did not dwindle down. "Oliver! Oh my god! We're eighth graders now. We pretty much rule the school." Once more Oliver laughed. Opening it with his gift that dubbed him the title locker man, he shuffled put his backpack in and shuffled through looking for a certain notebook and a pen to last him the day.

"Lilly, first calm down. Wow your excited. I mean you hugged me like you hadn't seen me in three years." When in reality that had seen each other just two days ago for their last sleepover of the summer. She only shrugged. "I heard there was a new kid. Ugh. Hate them." Lilly nodded as she bounced on her heels waiting for him to finish gathering his things. Then something caught her eye as she snatched it. "Hey!" Oliver tried to reach for it with no such luck. She swatted his hand away and saw it was schedule.

"Look! We have homeroom together, math, and history." Lilly said pointing at his schedule. Oliver looked and saw they indeed had homeroom, then math afterwards, and then history fifth period. "Oh and gym. That's exciting." She said with enthusiasm. Oliver wasn't sure if it was fake or not. Once he was organized he put a final touch into his locker, a picture of Hannah Montana. Lilly rolled her eyes. "Come on." She said as he closed his locker, but not before blowing a kiss to the picture.

The two walked to their homeroom class chatting about the year and how they would be freshmen next year. As they walked people would point and whisper. It was either because most were in shock that they were talking again and were unaware of their make up over the summer or that they thought that Oliver and Lilly were a couple. Either way the pair had just ignored the people around them and hurried into their homeroom class. Up front was a heavy set man with a brunette standing next to him. Oliver took a seat with Lilly to the right of him.

Oliver had been focusing down at his notebook which he had opened up to doodle in. He hadn't paid any attention to the girl in front of the class nor did Lilly who had seen the girl but took no interest.

"Settle down now my young pupils. I have an announcement. First of I'd like to say welcome back and I hope you guys had an awesome summer. Also Danny please sit in here." The teacher said pointing at Dandruff Danny and the pointed to the front of the class in the left hand corner of the rows, closest to the garbage. Danny shrugged and moved his things. "My second announcement is that I'm Mr. Corelli most of you know, but today we have a new student with us. This is Milly Stewart." The brunette tapped the man on the shoulder.

"It's Miley."

"Oh I'm sorry. This is Miley Stewart and she just moved here from Tennessee." Amber and Ashley looked at each other and then smirked. "So you can sit in that empty seat next to Sarah. Sarah do you mind showing Miley around?" Sarah looked up and smiled.

"Sure Mr. Corelli." Miley made her way over to the empty seat as Mr. Corelli continued with his announcements. "Hi, I'm Sarah. You'll just love it here at Seaview Jr.High. Well let me tell you who some of the class is." At this point Mr. Corelli had given them the time to talk. "Well over there is Danny. He has a dandruff problem." She pointed to the boy who had been asked to move to the front. "That's Jessica. She's a vegetarian." There sat a blonde haired girl staring out the window. "Behind her is Amber. She's the most popular girl at school. Oh and next to her is her best friend, Ashley. They can be a bit mean sometimes." Sarah continued on until she got to Lilly who sat in front of her. "This is Lilly. She's into skateboarding and stuff." She tapped Lilly's shoulder. Lilly turned around. "Lilly this is Miley."

"I know. Hi." Then she turned back around.

"And that next to her is Oliver, her best friend. The two of them are inseparable. Well except for last year where they fought because Oliver-" Lilly turned around abruptly.

"Sarah, I'd rather you don't tell strangers about Oliver and my fight." Sarah looked a bit stung but placed a smile back on her face.

"Okay, sorry Lilly." This time Oliver had stopped doodling and looked back to Sarah and Miley. It was then did he start to notice the new girl. She was cute, but-

* * *

"Lilly!" Oliver interrupted Lilly to smack her in the shoulder. I stared at the two in a bit of confusion.

"What?" She asked laughing.

"I didn't think Miley was cute." I raised my eyebrow in, a bit offended. I thought I was pretty darn cute. "Not to say you aren't, because you are. But I mean like..." I shook my head. He was hopeless.

"I understand Oliver." He gave me a sheepish grin, and I could see a faint blush on his nose. He turned and glared at Lilly and then pushed her shoulder.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true. And you liked her…well after you started the rumor." I once again raised an eyebrow. Oliver took a pillow and smacked Lilly with it and buried her face with it. I sighed as the two of them wrestled for a bit until Lilly shoved him away. "Anyways…as I was saying."

"No, I'm going to tell the story because _you_ keep telling lies." Oliver said throwing the pillow back at her.

"Just go on already. Sheesh." I yelled and they both looked at me before Oliver began

* * *

Oliver turned around and smiled slightly; the boy wasn't exactly a fan of new kids. To him they were annoying, especially if they were the shy ones. Miley looked up and gave an inviting smile.

"Miley this is Oliver." Sarah introduced. Oliver waved slightly then turned his attention back to his doodles.

"Look, Ashley it's the hillbilly. Where'd you park your trailer?" Amber said leaning across her desk and shooting rude remarks at Miley. Miley looked up and gave a fake sweet smile, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah I bet she and Uncle Billy Joe wash their clothes down yonder." Ashley burned. Miley ignored them but did speak up.

"I don't have an Uncle Billy Joe, but I do have an Uncle Earl, and he don't need to go and wash his clothes down by the crick, Auntie gots herself a water basin." Miley said her accent dripping quite thickly. Both Amber and Ashley laughed but then ignored her for the rest of the period. Oliver, Lilly, nor Sarah had bothered to say anything to Miley about what happened.

When the bell finally rang for their first period class, Oliver gathered his things and he and Lilly headed down the hall to their math class. As they walked Lilly turned her head at him.

"What do you think of the new girl?"

"She's okay, I mean, you know I don't really like new kids to much." Oliver shrugged as he and Lilly found seats in the back of their math class. Other students were already starting to file in. Lilly ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and rearranged her things on her desk so she had enough room to rest her head on her arms. Oliver looked around and saw a lot of their friend's in the class. He waved to a lot of them, and as did Lilly. Many were looking at the two in surprise that they were talking again. But most of them shrugged it off.

"Lilly, what's up?" Todd, a boy with blonde hair, came up to them. He and Oliver did some guy handshake thing and he sat on Oliver's desk facing Lilly. "Seems like you two are tight again." Oliver and Lilly looked at each other and shrugged. "Well anyways, you guys check out the new girl? She is _fine_. Thinkin' about asking her out. Unless, Smoken Oken's got his eyes on the prize already." Todd said hitting Oliver's shoulder.

"Nah, go for it. New kids aren't my type. Sides I bet she eats possums." Oliver said. Lilly laughed and hit Oliver. "What? I bet she does." Oliver repeated. It seemed liked at that very moment Miley had walked in waving good bye to Sarah. Miley looked around a look of discomfort of having to find a seat without feeling like a loser because she doesn't have any friends. She looked around and caught Lilly's eye. The two of them stared for a moment before Miley went back to looking for a seat.

"Hey Miley!" Lilly called out. Oliver looked over to her, like she was crazy. She knew he didn't like new kids.

"What are you doing?" he hissed over to her. But she didn't respond as Miley walked over to her set her books on the desk in front of Lilly's and smiled. "Er…hey Miley."

"You don't like me do you?" She said quite bluntly. Lilly laughed and then turned her head letting her hair fall over the side as glared at Oliver. The boy didn't say anything just looked down at his paper.

"He just doesn't like new kids. So technically it's not your fault." Lilly answered, shooting Oliver another glare.

"Shut up, Lilly."

"Make me, Oken."

"I don't make trash, I throw it away." Lilly glared at him before she started laughing and he joined in. Miley stared in confusion before Lilly shook her head.

"It's a joke that we do. You'll get use to it. I guess we were kind of rude in homeroom. So let's start over, I'm Lilly." Lilly said sticking her hand out in front of her. Miley smiled and shook it.

"Miley."

"Oliver." Oliver this time stuck his hand out and both Miley and Lilly were surprised. When it wore off Miley let go of Lilly's hand and shook Oliver's. More words would have been said if their teacher hadn't come in a little after the bell gave its final ring. Greeting her class, she introduced herself and the usual introduction.

"I think we'd start off with some review from last year." The teacher spoke and put a few problems on the board. "I would like you all to do this independently, and quietly." And without any further instruction, the teacher sat down and the class was a bustle, ripping out paper from their notebooks, pulling out pencils and calculators. Soon all the heads we're down busy working on the tweleve problems on the board. By the time there was only five minutes left of class, they had already twenty problems of math to do and a worksheet.

"Ugh, Mr. Riz is bogus. Homework on the first day?" Oliver said adjusting his bag. The three of them headed out. "What class do you have next?" Oliver turned towards Miley, knowing Lilly was going straight to art.

"Spanish." Miley looked down at her schedule Oliver glanced down at his own.

"So do I. Hey, Lils look she has gym with us too." Lilly twirled her finger as if they should throw a party and let out a small 'woo…' Oliver laughed. Lilly was good at gym, she just thought that everyone else wasn't.

"Okay, well, I'm going to head off to my art class. Bye Olikins." And Lilly blew a kiss towards Oliver who shoved her shoulder down the direction of her next class. Miley stared at this display unsure of how to comprehend it.

"Sarah told me you two were close, but I didn't know you guys were dating." Miley shoved her schedule back into her bag and the two of them headed to their next class.

"We're not. It's just that she knows that it bothers me when she calls me Olikins." Oliver emphasized his point by shuddering. Miley laughed and the two sat down at one of the tables. Behind them they could hear various whispers. Not really about them just the regular teen gossip. But Oliver had a feeling there was something much more then just the regular gossip of who hooked up during the summer. The class came and went in a flash. The three of them met up for their free period in their homeroom and took closer seats together. Oliver decided not to take part of their girl talk about outfits and decided to work on his math homework. Eventually Miley and Lilly followed and pulled out their math books finishing their homework.

The day dragged on finding out that Lilly and Miley had the same science class and Oliver and Miley had the same English period together. When ninth period English started there was a lot more gossip going on then there was in third period, and Oliver was pretty sure it was about them. Once or twice he thought he heard his name, and more then twice he knew he heard Miley's. He stepped a bit sideways so not to look as if he and Miley were going out. They saw a sign that said assigned seats and Oliver saw at the front desk was a seating chart. He groaned, and shrugged at Miley sadly. He was sitting in the front while Miley was three seats behind two rows to his left. It wasn't completely far, but he felt sort of bad.

On to his right was Todd, who smacked his shoulder.

"Dude, I told everyone." Oliver gave him a confused look. "About the new girl eating possum." This time the boy's face changed from confused to horror. "It's been going around, that you're going for the new girl. I thought you said you don't go for new kids." Todd whispered. Oliver was about to say something when their teacher walked in and Oliver pulled out a notebook and a pencil from homeroom and continued his doodles. He wondered if Lilly knew that his rumor was spreading. He wondered even more gravely if _Miley_ knew that the rumor was going around and he was the one who started it, unintentionally of course.

After class Oliver stood and waited for Miley and found her a bit cross.

"Come on, let's go find Lilly." Oliver said not bothering to ask her what was wrong. She shoved a piece of crumpled paper in his hand Oliver opened it –

_Hey. How do you cook your possums?_

Oliver felt his cheeks burn and Miley and him continued to walk out of the hall.

"Hey there possum girl." Oliver turned around and saw Todd. Fear was crossed on Oliver's face, fear of humiliating Miley. "It's cool that you eat possums, but I was wondering do you wanna go out?" Miley looked up at Todd and glared at him. "Ouch, I'll take that as no. But no I think it's cool that you eat something that normal people don't." Apparently Todd didn't catch the hint.

"I don't eat possum." Miley snapped angrily brushing her behind her ear.

"But Oliver said-" Oliver paled, as Miley stared at her.

"No! I- Miley, it wasn't! I didn't mean for it!" Oliver stuttered. Miley just pushed him hard on the shoulder and turned to walk away when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Look it's the possum girl." Oliver felt sick, he felt worse then scum. He could see tears welling up in her eyes and felt even worse then he did. Dropping his bag he shoved the guy, who happened to be Dennis, and grabbed Miley and pushed her behind him.

"Oh, jealous that I'm taking another one of your girls? Huh Oken?" Oliver glared and pushed Dennis who shoved him back. Soon Oliver could feel another fight arising from last year. He drew his fist back and let it collide with Dennis's cheek, who staggered a bit. Miley let out a gasp and pulled back on Oliver's arm.The anger that was building up in him from when Lilly accepted to go to the dance with Dennis was coming back adding to his anger with himself and everyone around him.

"Oliver?" Lilly's voice rang through his head, but didn't pay any attention. He felt another force pull him by his other arm. Oliver shook them off and bent down and picked up his bag, but felt himself get pushed down to the floor. He saw Dennis who was glaring down at him with a nice bruise forming at his cheek.

"Looks like Oken and the new kid are going to have some nice kids. Whatcha going to feed them road kill? Good thing I decided against you, wouldn't want white trash in my yard." Everyone gasped, Miley being one of them. Oliver stood up ready to fight, but Lilly held him down.

"Let it go Ollie, let's just leave." Oliver gritted his teeth and nodded. He stood up and the three of them started to walk away.

"Leaving like a wimp Oliver? Typical. You're use to white trash though aren't you? Lilly wasn't even good of a date. Your new trash isn't much of an upgrade." Lilly paled and without warning Oliver shoved Dennis against the lockers and hit him. Oliver quickly turned around and the three of them ran out of the school and all the way down to Lilly's. When they finally slowed down, Oliver was amazed that he hadn't even gotten caught. Miley had some tears coming down her face while Lilly looked sick. He felt the worse. Lilly led them to her backyard and they sat down under her tree. But before Oliver could sit Miley had hugged him around his middle.

Oliver stood their rooted to the spot, and Lilly stared at the two from where she sat.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Oliver felt slightly awkward that she was hugging him and patted her on the back. She pulled away and then hit his shoulder. "That's for starting a rumor about me." Oliver gave her a sheepish grin.

* * *

"Ow." I hit Oliver with his pillow and he looked at me with a confused look. "Look, I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to be a rumor. I was only joking around with Lilly and Todd." I rolled my eyes. I looked at Lilly who looked a bit quiet.

"Oliver had a knack for helping his friend before he's actually really friends with them." Lilly said quietly. Oliver and I looked over at her and he silently agreed. "Thanks for the bullies." She said staring at him now. These two were so into each other, that Oliver was distracted by me.

"Thanks for Dennis." I said back. Oliver grinned a goofy grin at me and I laughed. "Oliver, do you like me?" His eyes turned wide and so did Lilly's.

**A/n: Another cliffe hanger. Sorry, if I continue I'll put too much in. And besides that the last of Lilly and Oliver's past. Also I'm pretty sure a lot of you are confused about their current age. Their sophomores right now. Also I realize the mistake about having Miley ask Oliver that he fought Dennis, but this part was just too good. Some of you may realize that this chapter's a bit Moliver. And it kind of is, but a friendship kind. See I was reading an Liley story, and I desperately wanted to be some kind of Loliver friendship there. And I thought what's the harm to putting a Moliver friendship in a Loliver story? Again sorry for another long wait. I hope this made up for it.**


	10. Heart Breaker

Our Childhood Daze by: _Zovid_

Chapter Title: Heart Breaker

My eyes looked over towards Oliver. His face was a nice shade of as he stared at Miley. She looked as calm as could be, like what she had asked him hadn't been awkward or embarrassing at all. For a minute, none of us said anything. Miley and I bother anticipated Oliver's answer. I myself was curious to hear his answer. He's told me before about how he's liked her but I just wanted to know if he was going to take this opportunity. This was a definite opportunity for him. He could say yes and ask her out.

Am I excited about this? No. I couldn't be. No, wait I am. I want Oliver to be Happy and Miley could make him happy.

"Well I'm going to guess by your silence that, that's a yes. But I could be wrong. So maybe you should just answer my question. OLIVER!" Miley snapped Oliver out of the shock that he was basking in. I remained quiet. I wonder if I can sink into the ground if I tried hard enough.

"Maybe I should go and leave you two alone." I said quietly. Miley stood up and grabbed my wrist shaking her head.

"No. Just hang on." Miley directed me to the bed and set me down. She went over to the door and locked it, as if I were going to try and escape. Okay…

"Miley, look. I think you're a great person, but-"

"Oliver! I just want to know if you like me and don't you dare say 'of course I do, you're my friend.' Because I know you know what I mean." Oliver closed his mouth obviously that _was_ what he was going to say. I have to give Miley props; she knew Oliver as well as I did. Five minutes passed with now answer and then he finally nodded his head. I looked over to Miley; her face held a slight smile and her face was a bit pink. I felt a small bubble inside me pop. Why did Miley want me here? What was she trying to pull? To see if I would give them the okay? To give them my blessing?

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. I like you a lot, Miley. You're cute, funny, talented and my best friend." Ouch that hurt. I wish I didn't have to be here, but Miley was standing against the only exit. I looked at Oliver who moved to sit on his computer chair. My eyes darted over to Miley, and she was no longer smiling. Obviously she looked a little shock to hear our friend's confession. Oliver made eye contact with me and I had an inkling of what he was probably thinking.

Probably wishing that I wasn't there to ruin their moment. Right now, I wished I wasn't there at all.

"Miles, you're so sweet, and gorgeous. You do everything almost flawlessly." I let out a deep sigh almost too dramatic. I don't even know why. It was strange hearing Oliver say this. I mean we almost kissed for one thing. I stared at the spot where we once were.

"Oliver I-" Miley started.

"I know. You don't like me like that. But you asked and I felt that I had to say it." Oliver rambled on. I knew what he was doing. He was pulling the classic guilt trip with a side of cliché. Then Miley will respond 'Oliver you're wrong, I do like you.' But I remained quiet as I watched the two almost as if it were a soap opera.

"Oliver…" Here it comes. I braced my heart for the impact. "You're right. I don't like you like that." See, I called that one. Wait a minute. Miley just shut him down. I looked and studied Oliver's face to see how hurt he was. But there was no hurt just surprise. I bet he was expecting the same thing as I was.

"I should _really_ go." I said feeling the tension build up. Miley once more shook her head. Argh. Why is she doing this to me? I crossed my arms annoyed.

"Lilly, please." She begged. I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes at her. But no one could say no to her. "Oliver I'm sorry that I hurt you." Miley quickly turned her eyes back to Oliver. _Now_ he looked hurt. I wish I could make him smile as I stared at him sympathetically.

"Can't you just give us a chance?" Oh man now he was begging. I felt awful for him. I turned my gaze back at the other girl. She looked as if she was considering if she should or not. A part of me wanted her to say yes. I couldn't take the hurt look on Oliver's face anymore. But another part of me wanted her to say no, and I was beginning to understand why.

"Kiss me."

"What?!" I heard the words flow out of my mouth. My voice matching with Oliver's shocked one. Why did Miley want me here!?

"Okay, I'm going. I am not going to sit here and watch you guys make out." I said loudly and a bit bitterly. I rose to my feet and walked past Oliver whose face was now a deep red. I felt like someone was tugging at my heart strings and that person was Miley.

"Please Lilly. Just wait." She commanded once more. This time I fought back.

"No, Miley. Why do you want me here so badly? Shouldn't this moment be special or something? What's my purpose here?" I semi-shouted. She opened her mouth to say something but I felt a tug at my wrist.

"As much as I agree with you, maybe just stay. So you don't leave angry." He said pulling me back to the bed. His logic made no sense but where his hand had wrapped around my wrist was too warm for me to care at the moment.

"I shouldn't be here. I muttered to myself under my breath. I grabbed Oliver's mp3 payer off his desk and placed the ear buds in. Right before a song came on, I heard Miley speak once more.

"Just-Kiss me." Her voice sounded hesitant and I turned the volume up loud, so I could lose any outside sound. I turned away so to give the two of them some privacy. But as soon as I sensed Oliver moving towards Miley my eyes had adverted back to them once again. I bit back all my emotions as Oliver bent forward an anxious smile on his face. It was understandable, he was about to kiss the girl of his dreams.

Miley looked as though she just wanted to get the kiss over with. She was probably going to realize that he was an amazing kisser or something, and tell him that she did want to go out with him. I so badly wanted to turn away, this had hurt so much. But my eyes were betraying me for they wouldn't close or turn away. Their lips touched and I could feel tears welling up.

No. I wouldn't cry. I should be happy for my two best friends. The music blasted loudly in my ears, but I paid no attention to it as I watched Oliver's hands cup Miley's face. I knew I was wishing that it was me, I wouldn't deny that. They were able to have a Hollywood kiss, unlike our almost to be one. They pulled away and both of their faces were red. I took the ear buds out and plastered a fake grin on my face.

"Well congratulations. I'm _so_ happy that I was able to witness the first kiss. If you don't mind I'm going to two alone." I said throwing down Oliver's mp3 player. Both of them stood in my path to the door. _'Wow they're already an annoying couple.'_ I thought bitterly to myself.

"Lilly, will you please?" Miley said desperately. I looked over to Oliver and sat at the computer desk and crossed my arms. "I didn't feel anything. It was a nice kiss, but that was it. It was nice." I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders as I stared at the shaggy haired teen. His face looked like it was indifferent.

"Agreed." Oliver said. He didn't sound or looked hurt. I took that as a good sign, and they didn't know how good it was to hear them say that. I let out a small smile, which caused the two of them to grin. "I guess I was wrong, again." Oliver joked.

"I know. First Hannah, then Miley. Your skills in deciding who you like are weak." I teased back. WE all laughed. So I guess it was a good idea that I did stay, because if I had left it wouldn't have resulted with the three of us laughing. We all settled down for a moment.

"How did you know I didn't really like you like that?" Oliver asked sitting against the bed while Miley sat on the floor in front of the door. "I mean kissing you was like kissing, like kissing…"

"A sister?" she offered. Oliver nodded.

"Exactly." Miley shrugged. She got up and went over to the pile of junk food I had gathered from Oliver's kitchen earlier and picked out a bag of chips.

"Good thing too. I would have probably continued to crush on you if you didn't do anything about it. Hey Lilly throw me a brownie." I rolled my eyes and tossed him one, which he caught with ease and opened it up. I grabbed a bag of chips for myself so glad that we got passed that awkward situation. Miley really knew how to pick a scene and run through it. "Seriously though, how did you know?" Was it really that fascinating to Oliver? I mean what if she had been wrong and she ended up liking him back?

"Because I know you like Lilly." I stared over at her in horror as Oliver choked on his brownie.

"What!?" The both of us shouted.

**A/n: I'm not too proud of this chapter and not because of the Moliver I put in. But because it's kind of weak. About two more chapters, maybe three and I'll be done. Sorry it's shorter then normal guys.**


	11. Pop Quiz

Our Childhood Daze by: _Zovid_

Chapter Title: Pop Quiz

I looked at Lilly who was avoiding my gaze and then back to Miley. Was she serious? She was sure full of surprises. I mean honestly first she just randomly asks if I like her. That, I thought at first, was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me. Then she demands I kiss her! That should have been the most embarrassing moment of my life. (Nope it was this.) And just for the record, that kiss was okay.

I recalled about twenty minutes ago when Lilly and I almost kissed! I remember how our lips touched ever so slightly. The hairs on the back of my neck stood at the simple memory.

"Oliver..." My head snapped to Miley. Apparently I've been spacing off for a good five minutes. I've been doing that lately.

"Uh, what?"

"So you're not denying it? You do like Lilly?" My eyes looked over at the said girl. She was looking at me with an indescribable look. There was a faint pinkish color on her cheeks, and it's either because she's embarrassed or I just never noticed that her face is normally pink.

"I…"This was so awkward. I mean she's right there for god's sake! Does she like me back? Do I like her? I mean I just realized I don't like Miley, so how am I supposed to answer. I moved my hand to rest on the back of my neck and rubbed the nerves out. "Do_ you_ like me?" My eyes glanced up towards Lilly who just smiled shyly.

"I…" Wow, similar answers.

"Of course she does!" Miley really knows how to be controlling.

"Wow. Thank, _Lilly_." I snapped at the brunette who gave me an annoying grin and put her hands up in defense. My eyes averted over back to Lilly who was still blushing but now chewing on her chips again. "Lilly…" What if she did like me? Would Miley make me kiss Lilly? I felt the heat rise up in my neck as I imagined pulling Lilly into a kiss. I've never really thought about Lilly in that way. Sure once or twice when someone would ask if I was going out with her, or if I ever considered it, but the answer had always been the same, 'no.'

"I don't know, maybe." She spoke softly. Maybe!?

"Sweet niblets, you two are hopeless! I mean, ya just got finished telling me all ya've been through. Seriously I can't believe I'm about to pop quiz you on _your_ history!" What was she rambling on about? I moved to sit on my bed.

"Question number one. Why did it bother you so much that Dennis was going to take Lilly to the dance?"

"Because she broke her promise and Dennis was a loser." Miley made the sound of a buzzard, only more irritating.

"No! Because she wasn't going with you!" Miley acted as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I wasn't jealous!" I accused, the room started to feel warm.

"I never accused you of being jealous." Miley's wearing that stupid smirk again. I hate that smirk, and to think three seconds ago, I liked it. What was I thinking?

"You were jealous?" Lilly's curious voice floated around my head.

"No!"

"You've got quite a bulwark there, Ollie." Miley continued to grin knowingly at me. Why did I like her again?

"Shut up!" I snapped. My face was warm and I felt humiliated and in my own home. Awesome!

"Fine question number two-"I groaned, "Why did you want to kiss Oliver." The question was obviously directed to Lilly, but the words jumped out of my moth before I could stop myself.

"Okay we got caught in the moment and it was barely a kiss!" Miley gave me a weird look.

"I didn't expect there to be a moment when you were six." Shit. When we were six? Crap. I was talking about – crap!

"Err, I know, neither was I?" Nice save Oliver. It was smooth and they'll forget I said anything.

"You thought we had a moment?" Damn it! I turned to Lilly. Was she thinking the same thing as I was? Was her mind wrapped around our interrupted kiss?

"I…I don't know…Maybe? Did you?" We're not getting anywhere!

"Maybe, if you did." Lilly looks cute when she's bashful. Bah! What am I thinking?

"What are you two talking about?" Miley looks annoyed being out of the loop. Probably because she doesn't have enough information to shove us even more together then she's already doing. Her stance looks determined, determined to what? Determined to prove that Lilly and I like each other?

"Nothing." We both responded. It was quite obvious that Miley didn't believe us. I Mean I don't even believe us. Hell what if we do like each other?

"You two are the worst liars ever, especially together." Miley was right in a weird way. Lilly and I were so in tune with one another we stopped noticing we could answer questions without having to actually to hear the question. People have made it quite obvious when we complete each other's sentences that it was 'cute.'

"Look. Miley this day's been awkward enough." Lilly begged for Miley to just stop harassing us. But what if Miley was right? She's always so confident, she was probably right about Lilly. I looked over to the said girl who was having an argument with Miley. All of it barely registering.

"Why are you so blind…?" Lilly's hair was only partially up and I noticed her hair fell in blonde curls.

"…you already made him kiss you…" that was her natural hair style. It wasn't extremely curly, but a cross between wavy and straight.

"…I don't understand how you don't see it…" I wonder what it would be like to run my fingers through her hair.

"…Right, Oliver?" They both said.

"Wha?" Peeling my eyes away from Lilly I turned to look at Miley with a confused look on my face. Girl talk, I tend to tune it out.

"See he was staring directly at you!" Miley teased. My ears felt warm because it was true. I had been caught with my hand in the cookie jar by staring at Lilly. I remember how I used to do the same with Miley. I would just stare and think of how Miley had caught my attention.

"No, he was distracted. Seriously Miles, we get enough people bugging us at school." It was true. Occasionally on days Miley couldn't come to school wither she was sick or not, Lilly and I would want in the courtyard. Sometimes some seniors that had been friends with Matt would come by throw their arms around Lilly and as me if I was jealous. I never answer because Lilly pushes whoever has their arm around her. I never realized how strong Lilly was, and not just physically but emotionally as well.

"All I'm saying is that you two have gone through a lot and you two make it obvious that you like each other." Is Miley still rambling? I ran a hand through my hair and fell back on my bed and decided to just let them argue and have a few words filter through in my head. I heard: "he's nice - I don't understand - You're unbelievable – denial – annoying." God I am so glad I am not a girl. I lifted myself up slightly and looked at both girls, before my eyes fell back on Lilly. I figured I could observe while they were arguing.

Lilly had pale blue eyes. I noticed when she's annoyed she scrunches her forehead. I rather see her eyes light up when she smiles at something stupid that I've done. I continued my observation still getting bits of the conversation. 'You're crazy – I'm crazy?!" I thought of all the times she smiles like she's got a secret or if she giggles her nose will crinkle. I looked away for a moment to gaze at something else so not to get caught again. The two have been arguing for a good five minutes, a lot of it repeated.

My eyes caught Lilly's birthmark on the nape of her neck. I never noticed it or maybe I did and I just didn't say anything. Finally Lilly's lips drew my attention. She's moving them fast to tell Miley off. She has a small scar just slightly above her upper lip from a skateboarding accident. They're slightly chapped unlike Miley's perfectly glossed ones. No. Lilly hated using Chap Stick because it annoys her and she tends to destroy her bottom lip anyways by chewing on it.

"What are you doing?" Somehow I had found my way in front of Lilly staring directly down at her dry lips. My ears hear Miley's slight shuffling and my heart beat drumming painfully loud. I leaned forward, fully aware of what I was going to do. I prayed Miley would restrain herself from interrupting us. "Oliver…?" Lilly's voice rang through my ears and past the beating of my heart quietly and timidly.

I was staring to lose my nerve, so I took a deep breath and whispered firmly,

"Just kiss me."

**A/n: Bwhahaha! Another cliffy. Yes, their kiss will be in Miley's point of view. I apologize. Dedicated to Era for commenting on my Graphic!  
**


	12. Kissing Skills

Our Childhood Daze by: _Zovid_

Chapter title: Kissing Skills

Wooh! Go Oliver! I've got to give this boy his props. To kiss the girl of his dreams in front their best friend. Watching these two was like watching a cute romantic movie. They reminded me of Ron and Hermione only the best friend part. Wait does that make me Harry? Great I'm a dude. But anyways, Oliver and Lilly are actually kissing! I find it a bit funny how just a moment ago Oliver was macking on me. I'll be completely honest Oliver wasn't that great of a kisser.

He was shy and I think he bit my lip. I touched my bottom lip. I don't know, maybe. Wow those two are really into it. I wonder how long they can go without air. Okay, wow…I feel a little awkward watching them make out a little heavily.

"Ahem." I coughed. Nothing. This is awkward. Should I leave or interrupt? An idea sparked in my head as I pulled out my camera phone. Getting two good pictures, I Smirked knowing I had the best black mail ever. They still aren't done making out, are you kidding me? Did I hear a moan?

OH MY GOD that was a moan! It came from Lilly! Okay now we're done!

"GUYS! DO you like want to be alone or something? Because this is a little awkward." I said standing up. I don't know how they got there, but Lilly dropped her arms from Oliver's neck and Oliver was breathing heavily.

They were so cute together. I love it.

When neither responded I couldn't help but smirk. "If you two want me to leave so you can suck faces- oomph." Oliver's pillow hit me in the face. When I looked up Oliver was laughing while Lilly was pointing accusingly at him. I would have thrown it back, but instead I laughed along, realizing I had done a good job with these two.

"He wasn't that great of a kisser, you know that right?" I said using Oliver's pillow as a cushion and sat on it. Looking at Oliver's face he looked offended with his jaw dropped. "Boy you don't have any kissing skills." I said waving my hand like it was no big deal.

"Yeah that's your opinion." Lilly laughed uneasily.

"He bit me!" I think. Lilly rolled her eyes. I suppose discussing Oliver's kissing skills was a little weird, but I wanted to know how it was. "But I guess since _you _were moaning, it must have been great." Oh my gosh! Yeah! Perfect hit, now they're blushing!

Lilly opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. Oliver on the other hand looked uncomfortable to be in his own room.

"See, I'm always right." I know I'm acting a bit cocky, but I mean I'm two for two now. These two were annoying now. Neither one of them were saying anything. Enough of this. "We'll be right back, Oliver. 

Just sit and bask in that last kiss." I know I'm pretty much torturing the poor boy right now, but it's so easy. Grabbing on to Lilly's wrist I pulled her out of Oliver's room, up the stairs and into the bathroom. I looked the door and turned the light on.

I felt like a Cheshire cat, with a grin across my face. Pulling the seat down on the toilet, Lilly sat down and waited for me to start. Oh no. I wanted her to spill. I leaned up against the door and crossed my arms, giving her the look she new that meant for her to start talking.

She sighed in defeat. "Alright! I'll tell…" I raised my eyebrows upwards and decided not to interrupt. Not yet. "I really like him. I've always thought about us together, but I kind of refused to believe it." She paused to lick her lips, looking me in the eyes waiting for a response. I only nodded for her to go on. "When you told him to kiss you, I was beyond angry. I never realized I would be that angry, because I always reacted fine when he would go on and on about you."

Oliver really liked me in a way that was flattering but also a bit creepy. I can't say I didn't see it because I did. I just thought that he'd get over it himself.

"So…" I grinned, "How was the kiss…?" Lilly laughed shaking her head at me.

"It was…amazing…I kept thinking I was going to screw up." This time it was my turn to shake my head at her. I could see how love sick she was. And even though I couldn't deny Oliver's crush on me, I could see the better chemistry he had with Lilly.

"Do you think you two are going to go out?" I asked eagerly. Lilly shrugged, as my jaw dropped in awe. "What? Why not?!"

"You know why not. What if something goes wrong? I'm not stupid, Miley; I know that if I went out with Oliver it wouldn't last long. I can't risk losing him." I sighed knowing she was right. See, I've offered the idea of them dating before and she has given me the same reason every time. "I'm sixteen; I Know there's no forever for high school romances."

"But look how far you two have come." I tried. I would not go down without a fight.

"As best friends. I'm good with that!" God, Lilly was dense.

"So you're going to sit there and tell me you're good with Oliver moving on if you decide no? You're good with him with another girl that isn't you?" I studied Lilly's features as she hesitated before answering.

"Yes, because as his best friend I will be."

I groaned, frustration taking over. "Fine! Let's go back I think if we don't, he might come looking for us." She nodded along before following me out of the bathroom and down the steps to Oliver's room. The dork had gone on the computer; I thought he would have been lying down thinking about this whole situation. Guess not. Turning around he smiled and I wondered if Lilly saw the way his faced glowed up when _she _walked in.

"Uhm…so yeah awkward." He laughed. Lilly and I gave a weak smile.

"Hang on. Lilly, do you think Oliver's a bad kisser?" I asked my brain formulating a new plan. Lilly shot me an angry look knowing that I already _knew_ her answer. "Because if you did, I wouldn't mind helping him practice and giving him some pointers."

"What!?" They shouted together. They were perfect for each other, why did Lilly have to be so difficult? I shrugged and walked over to Oliver's bed.

Taking a seat, I grinned. Not once did I look at Oliver, keeping my eyes glued on Lilly, I watched as she eyed me suspiciously. "I mean - that is - if Lilly disagrees with me." Lilly's jaw hitched from what I can see.

Lilly stared at me before I let out a frustrated groan. Lilly was impossible.

"What's going on? What did you guys talk about?" Oliver asked with out a clue. Lilly turned her head and looked away. "Lilly?" she didn't even look at him.

"What?" Lilly asked casually. Bah why was she acting like this?

"Did I – are you – Am I missing something here?" I actually felt bad for him, Lilly was shutting him down without saying a single word.

"No, I'm just going to leave." Lilly said as she headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a bad kisser!" Oliver shouted. Lilly froze and I bit my tongue so not to laugh so hard. "Is this what this is about? I'm sorry my kissing skills are weak." He says frantically looking between the both of us. I'm biting my knuckle as I found myself into the corner of the room watching the scene play out.

"No…it's not that."

"Then what is it?" No answer from Lilly.

"SHE WANTS TO GO OUT WITH YOU, BUT CAN'T ADMIT IT!" I blurt out. Both of their heads swing in my direction. That was an accident as I slammed both my hands over my mouth.

"Really?" Oliver sounds eager. Why does Lilly have to be so reluctant?

"I – uhm…I don't want to lose you if anything happens." Lilly admits. **FINALLY**. Oliver looks at her. A little sad before a smile reaches his eyes. He takes her hand and pulled her to the computer. From where I sat Oliver clicked on a few times.

Getting off the bed I looked on the screen and read the folder name,

MY LILLY AND ME

Aw…Inside there were so many pictures of the two I have ever seen. Pictures of them since they were kids and recent ones when all three of us hung out. There were defiantly more then I Had with Lilly and we love taking pictures.

"Aw…" They shot me a look. I know I should go home or at least not be here, but the next time they tell their life story I want to be in this memory as the girl who got them together.

"Uhm…Miley do you think you could leave?" Not until they agree to date. I shook my head and they groaned. "It's kind of awkward with you here." Rude…

"Look Oliver, I just don't want something to go wrong and then us never talking again. I can't let that happen." Oh yay! I'm being ignored! That means I can just watch the scene play out. Oliver reached down and took Lilly's hand.

"Like Miley said we've been through so much, let's make some new memories." He said with a soft smile. Aww…that was a bit corny.

"Wow that was cheesy…"I mumbled. Oliver must have heard me because he lets Lilly's hand go and grabs me by the wrist.

"Okay you _need_ to go." He says and starts dragging me out. What a party pooper!

"Come on, Oliver! I want to watch." I claw at his hand gripping my wrist.

"Out Miley."

"Yes." Oliver and I paused in our fighting and looked towards the blonde. She was sitting at Oliver's computer scrolling through the pictures of them together.

"What?" Oliver and I say dumbfounded.

"I do want to go out with you Oliver, but-"

"But?" Oliver and I are currently sharing one brain.

"You have to promise that no matter what I won't lose you." Oliver releases my hand to look dumbfounded once again.

"I promise." He says pecking Lilly on the lips. I cannot say aww…enough they are too cute.

"And I promise to work on your kissing skills." I burst out with laughter at Lilly's words.

"See! I told you his kissing skill are weak!" I pointed.

"GET OUT MILEY!" rude…

THE END

**AN: Oh and it's done. One day there will be a sequel, but look out for my newest story 'Death to Chemistry.' A little more interactive or so. Hopefully you guys liked it and sorry for the long updates.**


End file.
